Be Careful What You Wish For
by Emo Princess Addie
Summary: What would happen if I wished Pokemon existed? This dream really did happen, but unfortunately, nothing happened. May be a crack fic, not sure yet. ENJOY! The situation and names are REAL. Don't stalk me!
1. Chapter 1

**POKEMON! POKEMON! POKEMON! How have I never stopped thinking about it, I'll never know...ENJOY!**

The night sky sparkled above me. I was lying outside on a floaty chair that floated in my pool. Ah, this is the life.

** "CANNONBALL!" **

I heard a gigantic splash before I was drenched in freezing cold water. My body went numb instantly.

"Marchy, you are so dead!" I joked, splashing my best friend with the water. The only piece of clothing he had on were his black and blue boxers.

I wore my white, blue, and black bikini with straps. Laughing like a manic, I bounced off of the floating chair and jumped in the water. I swam under water, sprang up near Marchy, and dunked his head under water.

"TAKE THAT!" I smiled triumphantly, before he grabbed my ankle and dragged me under.

After about half and hour, I was lying on the cool grass drying off the water. Than, I instantly sat up, remembering I had a Pokemon battle with a few friends at eleven at night. Don't ask me why my insane buddies wanted to battle on a full moon, at eleven o'clock at night, on a Friday, because I don't know. I only said yes to the battle because Destiny promised me a Jirachi AND an Arceus if I won agianst her, Marchy, Ashi, Adam, and Carly. I know, get a life, right? Anyway, I started yelling at Marchy to get out of my pool and get ready. He quickly complied, knowing what I could do when I was ticked off.

"...AND DON'T FORGET YOUR DS!" I screamed before he fled into his house.

With my face entirley red from screaming, I walked into my house to get ready. I changed into my white shirt. It had a picture of a Pichu on it eating a cake. The shirt said, "THE CAKE IS A LIE! I LOVE PICHU!" Yes, I'm a Pichu freak. You have a problem with it? After grabbing my metallic pink Nintendo DS, I rushed over to Destiny's backyard. Marchy, Ashi, Adam, and Carly were already there. Talk about fashionably late...

"THERE YOU ARE AUTUMN!" Destiny screamed, crushing me into a hug.

"Can't...ekk...breath!" I managed to chock out.

She let go and let me fall to the gorund.

"Oops...sorry!"

I stood up, brushed off the looks my friends were giving me, and got reeeeaallly close to Destiny's face.

"You DO have the Jirachi and Arceus you promised me, RIGHT, Destiny?" I asked suspiciously. Those Pokemon were the only reaosn I came down here. 

"YES! But you can only have them IF you beat ALL of us, GOT IT?" she quesitoned loudly. I nodded and rolled my eyes.

They turned out their DS's and prepared for the game. Of course I ha the pink DS, Destiny's had to be blue, Adam's was of course gray, Marchy's DS was black, and Carly's had to be purple. How'd she even get that? I pushed the thought away and prepared for my battle. We would battle 2 on 3. All of us either had Pokemon White, Pokemon Black, or Pokemon Heartgold. All of us promised not to evolve our starters and that we were only going to use one pokemon from the Unova region. My battle was first. I had to go against Carly.

Trainer CARLY sent out TEPIG!

Trainer AUTUMN sent out her OSHAWATT, Ocean!

Ocean used Waterfall!

TEPIG's HP was drained to half!

TEPIG used Ember!

Ember doesn't effect the foe's OSHAWATT...

Ocean used Aqua Jet!

It was a critical hit!

TEPIG fainted!

Ocean gained 1000 EX points!

Ocean evolved to level 50!

Ocean learned Hydro Pump!

I fist pumped and watched as Marchy stepped up to the plate, he also had a Tepig. Too easy. In five seconds flat his Pokemon fainted. Marchy wasn't very much of a battler to begin with. Than came Ashi, Adam, and finally Destiny. This battle had a lot of pressure. Destiny had chosen the dreaded Snivy. She had the type advantage. I took a deep breath before beginning my battle. This was going to be a long one.

Trainer DESTINY sent out her SNIVY, Leafhead!

Trainer AUTUMN send out her OSHAWATT, Ocean!

Leafhead used Grass Knot!

It's super effective, Ocean's HP dropped a quarter of the way!

Ocean used Body Slam!

Leafhead's HP dropped a quarter of the way!

Leafhead used Leaf Storm!

Ocean's HP dropped to half!

I thought hard, my HP was at half, if this continued, I'd faint first. Something had to be done. WAIT! I slapped myself mentally. I had a LEVEL 100 TYPHLOSION!

Trainer AUTUMN switched out her Ocean with her TYPHLOSION, Cinder!

Leafhead used Grass Knot!

It doesn't effect the foes Cinder...

Cinder used Eruption!

It's super effective, and a critical hit!

Trainer DESTINY's Snivy fainted!

Ocean gained a boosted 3,000 EX points!

Ocean evolved to level 51!

Cinder gained a boosted 5,000 EX points!

Cinder evolved to level 101!

Trainer AUTUMN won the battle!

Would you like your ARCEUS and JIRACHI?

I fist pumped and did a little dance before clicking 'yes'.

The screen became vivid and showed the Jirachi and Arceus being trasfored to my DS.

Saving a lot of data...do not turn the power off.

Twitch...twitch...twitch...DING! Your game has been saved!

"HA, take THAT Destiny!"

We shook hands like in the rules and my friends packed up to go home. Destiny decided to stay the night at my place, she was exaughsted from the battle.

**Later, 3:00 AM **

We were lying side by side in my room. Her brownish-red hair hung off the bed. She was sleeping. I, however, was still fully awake. My icy blue eyes were starring into space. Not too long ago, I hooked up my Nintendo DS to the charger. It was shut and the orange light blinked off and on ocassionally. My thoughts finally put me too sleep. I had a dream that night. It was so strange and vivid. The background of my dream consisted of very intense colors. I was floating in those strange colors before it got completely dark. The only thing I could see was two dots. One was completely white, the other was yellow and blue. The orbs kept getting closer until I realised what they were.

_It's Arceus and Jirachi..._

_ Yes, it is I, the creator of all Pokemon._

_ And I, the Wish Maker._

_ Jirachi and I are here to make your dream come true._

"W-What dream...?" I asked, confused on why these powerfull Pokemon appeared to me. I mean, Pokemon weren't real, were they?

_We are not real...yet of course..._

_ All you need to do, Autumn, is wish for Arceus and I to make it happen, and it will be true._

"This-This isn't some kind of sick joke is it?" I could barly crack out those words. I was a total sucker for Jirachi. HE WAS SO CUTE!

_Nay, this is more real than you could imagine. If your choice is no, we will be gone and never appear to you again._

_ But, if you comply, everything you know now will forever change to Pokemon. Your cat will become a Meowth. You will be one year older, a thirteen year old. Also, your DS will become a Poke-dex. It would be as if Pokemon had always been on your world. What is your choice, younge trainer?_

I thought for a long time before finally answering.

"I-I...I wish for Pokemon to be real." I said with my eyes closed.

Jirachi and Arceus nodded slowly.

_Than it will be. Goodbye, Autumn, and good luck._

_ We will perhapes cross paths again one day. Goodbye!_

My dream world faded and I was about to wake up when,

"AUTUMN, GET YOUR LAZY BUM UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR OUR APPOINTMENT WITH PROFESSOR OAK!"

**Love it? Hate it? Lemme know! See ya!**


	2. Waking up in New Bark Town

**Well, I'm trying to finish ALL of my stories here...CHAPTER TWO! If you haven't bought ANY Pokemon games yet...GO BUY IT!**

Destiny's voice rang through my eardrums, almost making my head explode. I woke up, almost screaming at what I saw. Destiny was animated! She wore a ruffled, green short skirt, a white shirt, white flats, and a white headband along with her normal glasses. Her reddish brown hair gleamed form the sun. The only thing that wasn't different was her water brown eyes.

"P-Professor Elm?" I asked, thinking Destiny had hit her head during the night.

"I know! Isn't it great? Look around you Au-Chan!" Destiny replied, using my japanese nickname.

I looked around my room, everything animated as well. There was a computer in the corner with, "NEW MESSAGE!" blinking on and off in white letters on the screen. I lied in a white and blue bed. What was going on? I swore I just heard Pidgey's cawing outside of my window.

"Destiny, hand me a mirror..." I said confusingly, wondering if I was the one who hit my head insted.

She complied quickly, fetching the mirror and throwing it at me. I glared at her before bringing it up to my face. This time I did scream. I was animated too! My dirty blonde hair reached down to my shoulders. It was messy. I now had 'anime' eyes in the color of ocean blue. I had on baggy, blue PJs and my skin had changed to a milky tan.

"Des-Chan...what's going on?"

A smile spread across her face as she called out my cat, Sheeba.

"SHEEBA, here girl!"

I heard small pidder patters of feet as a Meowth came into view. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was a real Pokemon!

"OH MY ARCEUS!" I said absentmindedly. Boy, that was random.

I thought for a moment, trying not to let my fan-girlism take over me. Then I realized something. We were in the Pokemon game, Heartgold version. If this was the beginning of the game...then...

"We have to get downstairs!" I said, rushing to my closet and flinging random clothes everywhere. My entire wordrobe was already here. I finally decided to wear a tight, white, long-sleeved shirt, jean shorts, and blue converse shoes. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to wear a black headband, so I did.

"Come on, Des-Chan! Let's go!" I said and dragged Destiny downstairs.

My mom met us at the kitchen table. She was animeted too. I must've accidentaly smoked something before I went to bed last night.

"Hello Autumn and Destiny! Did you two sleep okay? Professor Elm told me he wanted to talk to you two! Oh, and here's your Poke'gear girls!" My mom said as she handed us each a pink phone looking thing.

"I can't believe I'm acually holding one of these things..." Destiny said as she flipped her's open.

"You girls better get going, I heard the Professor needs to there!" she said, and sat down to sip her tea.

I nodded, "Right." and dragged Destiny outside to the Pokemon world.

** Outside**

"Do you really think this is all real?" my hyper best friend asked me.

"I don't know, should we test it?"

"I think so."

"Alright, on three, be both slap each other as hard as we can,okay?"

"Got it!"

"Okay...one,two,thr-"

"HEY GUYS!" a mysterious male voice said, interrupting our test.

Destiny and I turned our heads to the side. I saw a familiar black haired boy, but I couldn't put my finger on who it was. He had just a bit of baby fat, and brown eyes. His skin was lighter than mine. He was also animated. Suddenly, it hit me!

"Pa-Pa...PATRICK?" I stuttered.

"The one and only!" he boasted, pointing his thumb at his chest and posing.

_He doesn't seem surprised at all about this..._ I thought.

"Hey..." Destiny started, obviosly having the same idea as me, "How long have you had your DS game?"

That was a good question to figure out if he knew about this.

"My what?"

Well, that answered it right there. He had no idea we had gotten sucked into the game. It was as if we had been living here all our lives.

"Nevermind about that...do you have a Pokemon?" I asked, trying to remember the beginning of the game. Patrick was obviously in the place of Ethan.

"Yeah, my Maril of course, did you hit your heads or something?"

As if right on cue, Patrick's Maril clambered out of some bushes it was playing in.

"Maril, Ma Maril!" he greeeted.

"We have to get to Professor Elm's lab. We'll catch up with you later, okay?" I said, hopfully not out of insanity.

"Oh, okay! See you later than!"

Destiny and I walked towards Professor Elm's lab.

"Somethings not right here..." she said.

"How so?" I saked sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Destiny shook her head and smiled.

"I don't think this is a dream..."

I kept silent as we walked in through the doors of his lab.

"Autumn and Destiny, welcome! I've got something for you two!" he pointed to a container with three Poke'balls inside.

We smiled and walked towards him.

"I would like to give you a Pokemon! Would you walk around with them to see if any special feelings or actions take place?"

We both nodded. I could feel my adrenaline rising with every step I took.

"Great! Now, if you'd please, pick a Pokemon from the contianer over there!'

"Thanks Professor!" Destiny said, scanning the three Poke'balls before finally making a decision.

"I choose Chikorita!" she said, picking up the ball and pressing the button in the middle. White light exploded out of it and a Chikorita fused out.

"Chi, korita, Chikor, Chi!"

Destiny picked the Pokemon up and placed her on her shoudler.

"I'm going to name you Silver!"

That left me with only the choice of Cyndaquil or Totodile. If my memory serves right, the mysterious red haired teen would come and steal the last one left behind. If I chose Cyndiquil, he would have the type advantage, but I'd also eventually have Cyndaquil learn swift, a powerful move. If I chose Totodile, I'd have the type advantage and learn Hydro Pump, a powerful water move. I thought a bit more before choosing.

"I choose Cyndaquil!" I yelled proudly, picking up the ball and clicking the button. She appeared in a flash of light and I picked her up. This one was just a baby, maybe level two or three.

"Cynda, quil, Cyndaquil, quil!" She was so cute! Her fur was soft too! I was more of a fire type anyway.

"Come on Destiny," I said, perching my Cyndaquil, Cinder on my shoulder, "We've got a journey to start."

"Don't forget your Poke'dexs!" Professor Elm said, handing us each a pink one.

"Thanks Professor." Destiny said, walking with me to the exit.

"I can't wait, Autumn, I'm so excited, I never thought this would happen."

"Me too Destiny, me too."

With that, me and Destiny walked out of his lab and headed towards route 29.

** Silver and Cinder, I love those names, don't you? ^_^ Hope you liked this as much as I did! **


	3. Meeting the famous BLUE! or Gary

**] \.7\4 c cams, more time to write, less annoying distractions, equals EARLY UPDATES!**

With Cyndaquil on Autumn's shoudler, and Chikorita on Destiny's, they started walking towards the tall, green grass, on route 29.

"HEY GUYS, WAIT UP!" called a familiar male voice.

Patrick approached the two young trainers and held out a few empty Poke'balls.

"Don't forget these, you'll need them to form your team!" he smiled and realization hit him.

"I almost forgot! Can I join you guys for your journey?"

Destiny and Autumn exchanged goofy looks before nodding and turning back to him.

"Let's go!" Autumn said, fist pumping Destiny in the face.

"Oops, sorry Des-Chan!" she apologized.

Destiny rubbed her face and said, "If we hurry, we can make it to Cherrygrove before dusk."

Patrick and Autumn nodded, following close behind Destiny as the tall grass blocked their view of the sun.

**6 hours later...**

The sun was going down and the trio of trainers were still wlaking around aimlessly in the tall grass.

"RATTATA!"

"PI PI PIDGY!"

"Weedle...Weedle...Weedle..."

The voices of several Pokemon erupted from around them.

"L-L-Looks like the nocturnal Pokemon are waking up..." Autumn stuttered nervously. She was afraid of the dark!

"HOOTHOOT!" Destiny jumped and backed up from the noise.

"We've gotta find a way to Cherrygrove..." Patrick said, trying to keep his cool.

The trio backed up trying to find a way out, when they all bumped into each other.

"AHHHHH!" they screamed, becoming frightened and turned around rapidly.

Autumn sighed in relief, "It's just you guys...we've gotta stay close or we'll never get out."

Rustling in the bushes caused the three to become errily quite.

"W-What was that...?" Destiny asked, hiding behind Autumn.

Autumn gulped, the rustling noise came closer.

"Pat...DO SOMETHING!" she begged, pushing the dark haired boy forward.

He tried to act brave, holding out his Poke'ball with Maril inside. He closed his eyes as the rustling kept growing nearer and nearer until...

"Hello? Is anyone out here? I heard screaming!" that voice sounded so familiar to Autumn.

"OVER HERE!" Destiny screamed at the top of her lungs, "WE NEED HELP!"

A boy stepped out of the bushes. He had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a handsome face.

"IT"S BLUE!" Autumn squealed out of fan-girlism. "IT's ACUALLY BLUE!"

Blue covered his ears. "Okay...okay..." he said holding his hands out, "...tone it down a bit, sheesh...I don't need a mob of fan girls right now, okay?"

Autumn nodded and quited down instantly, smiling like a maniac.

Destiny tried to remain calm like Autumn. She twitched her eye a bit behind her black rimmed glasses. Patrick stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Hi," he said, "...names Patrick, honor to meet you."

Blue shook his hand, relieved there was at least one boy on this team.

"Would you guys try explaining why you're out here late at night?" he asked, highly confused.

"Rookies..." Pat explained flatly, "...all of us."

"You're pretty mellow for a rookie. Good start...uh...Patrick. Who are you're friends?"

**First Person**

Patrick pointed to me and a waved rapidly.

"That's Autumn. As you can tell, she's a HUGE Blue fan."

He pointed to Destiny, who just smiled and tried to relax.

"That's Destiny. She tries to act clam around famous trainers."

Blue held out his hand to me. I shook it. Destiny shook his too.

**Third Person**

"NOCTOWL!" a Pokemon yelled, making Autumn jump into Blue's arms.

"HOLD ME!" she screamed.

"Oh for Arceus's sake..." he sighed, allowing her to hang on to him, "Is this what you have to deal with man?"

Patrick shrugged. "Sometimes, just hope Autumn doesn't fall asleep, she gets heavy after a while."

Cindaquil jumped onto Patrick's shoulder, aware of her female trainers condition.

"Chiko, Chikorita, Chiko!" ("I wish I had a video camera right now!") Silver said, laughing on Destiny's shoulder.

Blue chuckled.

"What did she say?" Destiny asked, aware that it was funny.

"Nothing. If we're going to get to Cherrygrove, I suggest you follow me." He said, shifting Autumn's position so he could carry her batter.

She was nodding off, and, indeed it was getting harder to carry her.

Destiny, Silver, Cinder, and Patrick followed behind Blue through the grass. Blue's repellant kept the Pokemon away for now.

**One hour later...**

The four rookies and Pokemon Master finally made it to Cherrygrove city. Blue took the liberty to pay for the trainers' stay at the Pokemon Center Hotel. Destiny wanted to question why there was a hotel in the first place, but manadged to keep her mouth shut.

"Thanks for helping us, Gary!" Autumn thanked, but quickly clamped her hand over her mouth.

He looked at her and blinked.

"Gary? Heh, no one's called me that in two years, thanks." he smiled.

After the four checked in, Destiny lied down on the bottom bunk. There was two sets of bunkbeds; boys on one side, girls on the other. Autumn had the top bunk on the girl's side, and Blue/Gary had the top bunk on the boy's side. Once Autumn was sure the boys were asleep, she looked over the edge of her bunk.

"Destiny, you still awake?"

She yawned, "Yeah...why?"

"The beginning of the game is screwed up. Weren't we suppose to meet that hyper grandpa when we arrived here, you know, the one with the running shoes?"

She laughed and said, "Yeah, but, we can already run, so what's the point?"

Autumn nodded. "But, I can't help but think, weren't we suppose to meet Blue...er...Gary in Kanto when we get our sixteenth badge?"

"You're right Au-Chan..." she thought for a moment, "We have to head to Mr. Pokemon's tomorrow to pick up the Togepi eggs like in the game. We can't forget that! I love Togepis!"

Autumn smiled, "Okay, I'll tell Gary to make a detour there tomorrow. For now, just get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay Autumn, goodnight!"

"Goodnight Des-Chan..."

The girls fell asleep, not knowing someone else was up with them.

_"How did they know about me in Kanto already? That Autumn girl seems to know everything about me. I wonder...if they're psykicks or something..."_ Blue/Gary thought as he fell asleep too.

**Autumn's Dream...**

_"Destiny...GO ON AHEAD! The cave's closing in! If you wait for me, you'll be trapped, GO! I have to go back and find Gary! He didn't come out with us!"_

_ The two girls could be seen on the edge of a cave, a secret cave, on the route to 's house. Patrick stood at the exit, waiting for Destiny nervously._

_ "B-But...I can't leave you Au-Chan! You're my best friend!" Destiny protested, tears welding behind her glasses._

_ "Just GO! I promise you I'll come out alive, I have to get Gary out!" _

_ Tears fell down Destiny's face, and the cave colassped just as she escaped._

_ "AUTUMN!"_

**End Dream**

Autumn jolted up in bed, sweat beaded on her face and forehead. She was breathing heavily, still in shock from the dream. Sunlight peaked in through the curtained window, causing her to shield her eyes a bit. Patrick still slept soundly on the bottom bunk, snoring a bit. She peeked over at Destiny, who also was still asleep, her glasses askew on the bedside table.

"Mornin'!" Blue greeted, opening the hotel door, breakfast in his hands. He put the breakfast tray on the teeny kitchen table and looked at Autumn with concern in his blue eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asked, looking up at her from where he was standing.

She shook her head and put her hand on it. "Just a nightmare is all..." Autumn wondered.

_"It felt so real..."_ she thought, climbing down the ladder of the bunk and using the restroom. After she came out, Blue already had breakfeast set up for everybody.

Destiny was now up, glasses on, and proceeding to eat breakfast. Patrick, still groggy, fell of the bottom bunk,(don't ask how that's possible) and they all laughed at him. Face starting to go red, Pat took his plate and began to eat. Autumn ate her breakfast, hardly paying attention to the commotion around her. Sometime during her tuning out, Blue brought out his Arcanine, the evolved form of Growlith. Autumn didn't pay attention much; she was still thinking about the strange dream. After a while, everyone was finished with breakfast, Blue announced something. He clapped his hands together.

"Alright rookies," he said, "I'm going to help you train your starters today. We're going off to Sprout Tower, a place filled with Bellsprout and senpai* trainers. Are you guys up for it?"

Patrick, Destiny, and Autumn exchanged nervous glances before nodding.

"Alright, then follow me!" Blue nodded, leading the way out.

** Phew! *wipes forehead* Another chapter done! Oh here's this!**

** *Senpai= A traditional name for people in Japan. You call them this to show respect for your elders, escpecially if they are highly skilled in something.**

**Just incase you got confused! ^_^ I'll update soon! BYE!**


	4. Russokun!

**There's this dude that I annoy the crap out of at school! I thought about putting him in my story, so I'm going to! ^_^ He'll be in this chapter maybe! Oh, and the secret cave? I made it up! :P**

**Chapter 4: A Friend from School**

We, the rookies and Pokemon Master were walking along route 30 to Violet City. We were so close to 's house. Maybe Blue would let tus stop there for a bit.

"Hey Blue," I said, "...can we stop by 's house for a bit? I forget he wanted us to come there."

Blue nodded and said, "Of course, I haven't seen him in so long, so it might be fun."

Destiny smiled at me and mouthed, "Thanks!"

Patrick just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Girls..."

A few yards before I saw his house, something sparkled, just for a brief moment in the hill side. I looked to my right, something glinted from behind some bushes.

"Hey guys..." I said, confusingly, "I think somethings over there..."

"Really? Let's go check it out!" Destiny said, reading to bolt for the strange looking glint.

"Alright, just make this quick though, we have to get to Violet City before the sun sets." Blue said, following us two girls to the bushes.

As I got closer, I could tell it was more than a strange light. Destiny, Blue, and Patrick stood behind me as I moved the naturaly tall bushes out of the way.

"Is that...a cave?" Patrick asked, getting in closer.

"I...think so." I replied, ripping off the vines that were blocking the entrence.

Indeed, it turned out to be a cave. I couldn't see where the strange light was anymore. All I saw was darkness.

"Can we...go check it out?" I asked, peering into the darkness.

Blue rolled and eyes and said, "FIne, but be carful! I don't even remember this being here!"

Destiny and I stood up and walked through the entrence. Blue followed slowly behind us, and Patrick hesitated before following along.

**15 minutes later**

No sunlight was visible anymore. It was pitch black dark and getting hard to move around. I couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, I remembered my Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil," I said sweetly, "Could you brighten up your flame please?"

Cinder didn't hesitate and brightened her flame as bright as she could. The whole cave lit up like a firework and I could see everything. There were crystles on the walls, now glinting in every color of the rainbow thanks to Cinder's flame.

"This place...is beautiful..." Destiny beamed, her eyes sparkling like the walls.

"It's alright I guess..." Patrick mumbled, most likely jealous because he didn't discover the cave first.

"I can't believe I never knew this was here...how could I be so blind?" Blue asked himself, confused.

I felt dizzy all of a sudden, my vision blurred and I heard a voice.

_"Oh great, It's you" Someone's voice said._

_ "Hey, I'm better than nothing, let me help you.." my voice responded. _

Then, I felt normal, like before I heard the voices.

"Did you guys hear something?" I asked, thinking I was becoming more insane than I already was.

"No," Blue shook his head, "...nothing out of the ordinary."

"Not a peep!" Destiny answered, still beaming with hypertility*.

"Nothing but the hollowness of my soul..." Came Patrick's responce.

That creeped me out a bit. He was such an Emo.

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME!" A male voice screamed.

This time I knew everyone heard it.

"It's this way," Destiny concluded, "I just know it!"

I ran ahead of Destiny because I also knew where the source of the noise was. I ran until I saw a ladder going down. I screetched to a stop and Destiny pushed into me, causing me to falter before regaining my footing.

"The voice is coming from down this hole! I'll go, Destiny! Stay here incase i need help!"

Blue and Patrick caught up with us, not saying a word.

"Good luck..." she mumbled, watching me climb down the hole.

"HELP, SOMEONE, HELP ME!"

"COOL YOUR JETS, I'M COMING!" I screamed back.

Cyndaquil brightened up again as I was swollowed by the dark. The room brightened up and I saw a boy. Part of his pants was stuck under a boulder. He was definitly taller than me. The boy had curly, blonde hair and blue eyes. His skin was an errie milky white and he had braces. The boy wore a baggy, red and white striped shirt, baggy jeans, and black skate shoes.

"Don't just stay there watching! F***ing help!"

Yep, I knew who it was. That voice was all too familiar.

"Take a chill pill, Russo-kun, I'm coming."

"Oh, great it's you..." he realized, pinching between his eyes.

"I'm better than nothing, now let me help you."

I nodded to Cinder and she jumped off my shoulder.

"Cinder, use Tackle until you get the boulder off!" I commanded.

Cinder quickly complied, backing up and butting into the huge boulder until it was completely off Dylan's leg. He stood up, trying to get the feeling back into his leg. He sighed loudly, looking at the flame Pokemon next to my foot.

"Dammit..." he muttered, "I'm in that f***ing Pokemon world arn't I?"

"Yes..." I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"This sh** is so f***ing GAY!" he grumbled, throwing his arms into the air.

I laughed at hearing him cuss, it was just so funny!

"How the f*** do I get out of here?" Dylan asked, stomping his foot.

"You have no supplise what so ever do you?"

"Just this rope I found..."

"Great! An Escape Rope, now we're talking!" I said, grabbing the rope from his hands.

The rope would hopefully take me back to Blue, Destiny, and Patrick. Dylan and I walked back to where the ladder was. It completely crumbled to peices once Dylan had his anger fit. I attatched a grappling hook to the rope and threw it up. It hooked ontp the rocks and stayed there.

"DESTINY, PULL ME UP!" I screamed, cupping my hands around my mouth.

"Dammit!" he cursed, "Destiny's here too?"

"Yes, now deal with it! Be happy your with us because we found Blue! Also, Destiny and I know more about this game then you, so SHUT IT!"

"Who's Blue?" he asked, following me up the climbing rope.

I sighed, helping him up once I climbed up.

"Oh no, that isnt-" I cut Destiny off.

"Yes, it is, just calm down." I said, angerly.

"Is this another friend of yours?" Patrick asked, putting his hand on his head.

I nodded, and said, "He's the dude I stalk everyday at school." I said proudly, causing him to twitch.

"...and she gets SO f***ing annoying!"

"Wow, okay, so does anyone know how we get out of here?" Blue asked, still confused onto how he never knew this cave was here.

Dylan shrugged, "Beats me, I just woke up here."

"Really...?" I sighed, leading my group back the way we came.

Patrick ran ahead once he saw the entrence.

I heard a crackling noise as rocks started falling from the celing.

"S***!" I cried, pushing Destiny ahead to safty. Blue followed Destiny.

"Destiny...GO ON AHEAD! The cave's closing in! If you wait for me, you'll be trapped, GO! I have to go back and find Dylan! He didn't come out with us!"

Patrick stood at the exit, waiting for Destiny nervously.

"B-But...I can't leave you Au-Chan! You're my best friend!" Destiny protested, tears welding behind her glasses.

"Just GO! I promise you I'll come out alive, I have to get Dylan out!"

Tears fell down Destiny's face, and the cave colassped just as she escaped.

"AUTUMN!"

**LOL :) I cliff hanger, how nice having my fans on the edge of their seats! Unfortunitly, I won't be able to update until Friday or Saturday! Just use your imagionation until then! SEE YA!**


	5. Lost but not alone!

**The word Mr Pokemon won't appear for some reason, so I'm just going to leave the '.' for now. ENJOY!**

I looked back at the entrence of the cave, instantly regretting my descision.

"Dammit..." I cursed under my breath, looking at the ground.

Looks like I had no choice now, but to look for Dylan. It was dark, but getting brighter because I still had Cinder with me. I could see she was running out of energy, so I reached inside my bag and pulled on Lemonade. I gave her some, her flame brightened intensly. I drank some for myself, it tasted great! Now, where was Dylan?

"RUSSO-KUN!" I screamed, trying to pin-point his location.

"I told you not to call me that or I would f***ing kill you!" his voice came from nearby.

"You sounds close..." I said errily, wondering if he was stalking ME today insted of the usual routine.

Something tapped my shoulder and I flinched. I spun around and came face to face with the smiling blonde.

"Yes, I finally scared you!" he said in victory.

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the bouldered entrence.

"The exit was here," I growled, "...what's up for not following us?"

He shrugged while smiling, "I got lost on the way..." He was lying.

"You just stayed behind because you knew I would go back for you. Then, when I would, we'ed both be trapped in here. No, correction, YOU'D be trapped in here with a pissed off insane person..." I smiled darkly, my face glowing eerily from Cinder's glow.

He backed up until his back hit the wall. I cracked my knuckles loudly. He twitched everytime I popped each knuckle. I was enjoying this.

"Run." I said simply, giving him a chance to escape.

He took off blindly and screamed, "YOU CAN'T GET ME BITCH!"

I was so pissed, but smiling happily. This is always fun. I ran until I heard him scream, and fall down a hole. I sighed and faceslapped myself.

"I'm surrounded by indiots..." he mumbled.

I looked down the hole with Cinder on my head. Both of his hands were on his left ankle. His teeth were clenched, like he was in pain.

"No..." I groaned, knowing he injured something and I'd have to help him.

"Cynda, quil, quil!" ("Aw, he fell for you!")

I understood that and blushed like a manic. My feet led me to climbing down the ladder and trying to help him up.

"I can do it myself bitch!" he spew, trying to stand.

"You seriously need a Pokemon man..." I grumbled, knowing we were no closer to getting out fo here.

"NO! I will NOT play this f***ing gay ass game!" he said, clenching his teeth with every word he spoke.

"You hurt more then your foot didn't you Blondie?" I teased, bending down to look at him.

His eyes twitched before he admitted, "Yes...I landed face down and I think I broke a rib..." Dylan looked like he was about to cry.

"Well, we just need to get out of here so we ca-" I rumbling sound coming from the ground interrupted me.

"NIDOQUEEN!" A mystery Pokemon said, using Dig to come up through the ground.

On top of the Nidoqueen, was a girl shorter than me. She was thin, had dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes that had black goggles over them.

"EMYLEE!" I said, jumping up and down.

Dylan sulked, still holding his ankle.

"How could this day get any worse...SOMEBODY KILL ME!"

"Oh lighten up, just be glad I'm saving you guys!" she said, smiling one of her signiture smiles.

"Thanks Emy! Come on Dylan, let's go,we're saved!" I announced happily.

"Uh, hello? Miss something? I fell down a hole, maybe broke my ankle. Does it look like I can stand?"

"Oh...right. Here!" I bend down and held out my hand.

He grumbled.

"Take it you big blonde baby!"

He sighed and grabbed my hand, I helped him up and he leaned against me for support.

"This is so wrong...KILL ME NOW!" I slapped him up against the head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For being an ungratfull bitch!" I played, helping him onto Nidoqueen's back. I got on and Emylee walked her Pokemon out through the tunnel into fresh air.

**Outside**

We finally made it back to our friends. Destiny had been worried sick and hugged me into a death grip.

"I was SO worried about you!" my insane best friend said as she let go.

"Yeah,yeah, Destiny. I found Emylee by the way!"

Emylee smiled and returned her Pokemon to it's Poke'ball.

"Thanks God you're okay, I tried to remain calm. You shoulda seen Gary's face! he was stressing SO bad!" Patrick said, laughing at the blushing blonde boy.

"I DID NOT!" he yelled, crossing his arms.

Patrick handed me a video camera and I pressed the 'play' button.

**VIDEO**

The camera was shaking. It showed 13:15 as the time, about three hours ago. Gary sulked in the corner,(which was pretty impressive counting there wasn't one) in the fetile postion muttering to himself.

I cought some words like, "...my fault" and "I should've waited with her..." Soon, he was running around screaming his head off.

"SHE'S DEAD, SHE'S DEAD!"

**END VIDEO**

I started laughing my ass off along with my friends watching the video with me.

After ot was over, Destiny realized something.

"Hey," she giggled a bit from the video, "We have to get to Pokemon's house for our Togepis!" she said, beaming with excitment.

"Toge-what? Sounds pretty gay if you ask me..." Dylan complained, following anyway.

Soon, our party made to Pokemon's house.

I rapped on the door and an old man with white hair opened the door.

"Oh, why hello there young trainers! How may I help ye?" he asked, opening the door fully.

"Um..." Emylee started.

"Well..."Destiny tried to explain.

"Professor Elm sent us!" Dylan piped up, slapping his hand over his mouth.

I looked at him surprisingly.

"Ah, of course! He sent me an email! Won't you please come in?"

Emylee, Destiny, Blue, Dylan and I filed in and sat on his huge couch.

"It's nice to see you again Poke!" Blue greeted, shaking the man's hand.

"You too, Blue, you too!"

He turned to us.

"Now," he began, "time for me to give you you're Togepi's!"

"Yay!" Destiny said, "OUR TOGEPIS!'

** This chapter may be short, IDK! Stay tuned!**

** Autumn and friends meet Pokemon and get Togepi! YAY!**


	6. Spazm Attack in the Morning Light XD

**8D My friends and I get Togepis! Dylan will not take one because he thinks this game is gay...HE'LL SEE! Soon enough...here is what Pokemon everybody has, just incase you're wondering! :D**

****!Emylee!** Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Gengar, Haunter, and Chimchar**

**^_^**Autumn**^_^ Cyndaquil and soon to be Togepi!**

**##$Destiny$## Chikorita and soon to be Togepi!**

**^^^!Dylan!^^^ None...yet.**

**)))*^Patrick^((( Maril, Azurill, and Azumarill**

**-_-Blue/Gary-_- Exegguter, Rhydon, Machamp, Arcanine, and Pidgeot!**

Mr Pokemon led us to the back room of his house. Baby evolutions of most Pokemon littered the every wall. It looked like a chicken coop, except in much better shape. It was catagorize as followed; Pichu on the left wall, Riolu on the right, Togepi on the back wall, Totodiles by the door, and Treeko in the middle.

Dlyan groaned and I have him a warning look. Mr Pokemon went over to the cage of Togepis, all chattering with excitment. One Togepi with gold and blue spots chatted to another with a completely white shell.

"Togepi, toge, pi pi!" ("Do you think she'll pick me, Ruby, do you?")

"Pi, pi, Togepi." ("You'll just have to wait Daisy, you'll see...)

Mr Pokemon gently picked up the two chatting Togepi's and carried them over to Destiny and I. He put them in our hands. The one I had, with a totally blank shell, chatted it's name happily.

"Togepi, pi, pi, Toge, pi!" ("See, Daisy? I told you we'd get adopted!")

I smiled and hugged the little baby.

Destiny held the Togepi with blue and gold spots.

"Toge, pi, Toge, Togepi!" ("I knew it! We're finally going to trainers, Ruby!")

"They're SO cute!" Destiny cooed, placing her Togepi in her backpack to carry.

"Chiko, Chikorita, Chi!" ("Welcome to the team!") Silver greeted, mock saluting.

"Cynda, quil, quil, Cyndaquil!" ("I hope you'll have fun with us!") Cinder welcomed, shaking Daisy's paw.

"Oh, KILL ME, PLEASE!" Dylan groaned out, gaining stares from everybody in the room.

"Why don't you just take a Pichu, Totodile, or Riolu? You don't HAVE to get a Togepi you know..." I explained, sweatdropping from the akward tension.

"Oh..." Dylan realized scanning the remaining Pokemon.

His eyes were set on a Pichu with a medium yellow body, and red cheeks.

"Is that...?" Destiny started.

"It can't be!" I mumbled, starring in disbelief.

"I thought they were only myths!" Patrick said, hands on his head.

"No way! I never thought I'd see one!" Blue said with surprise in his voice.

"What? A pichu?" Dylan asked, highly confused.

I walked up to him and shook his shoulders violently.

"IT'S A SHINY POKEMON YOU IDIOT!" I screamed, hitting my fist on his head.

"OW!" he exclaimed, rubbing the bump, "...what's so special about a 'shiny' pichu?" he asked, putting air quotes around the word, 'shiny'.

"Shiny Pokemon are so rare..." Patrick started.

"No one believes they even existed..." I continued.

"Until now..." Emylee concluded, cuddling her Haunter's Poke'ball.

"I don't care whether he's shiny or not..." Dylan said, "...at least I got something that's not as gay as a Togepi..."

"Should I...should I name it?" he continued, looking at the pokemon behind the glass.

"Well..." I started.

"I don't know..." Blue said, knowing he didn't nickname any of his pokemon.

"Duh!" Emylee said, "...nicknaming your Pichu shows you care for him!"

"Give it a go!" Mr Pokemon said, curious to what this new Trainer named him.

Dylan studied the Pichu for a moment. He noticed pichu's unnaturally glowing red eyes. Fangs poked out from his mouth.

"Death." Dylan concluded.

"Death?" I repeated.

"For a cute little guy like him...?" Destiny cooed.

"You might as well name him Emo!" Emylee said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine, Emo it is..." he grumbled, putting new named Emo on his shoulder.

"What pokemon would you like young lady?" Mr Pokemon asked, talking to Emylee.

She smiled and said, "Can I have a Riolu? I plan to name her Heiti!"

"Of course!"

**30 minutes later**

Dylan, Emylee, Destiny, Blue and I walked out of Mr Pokemon's house, exhausted.

"I thought we'd never f***ing get out of there..." Dylan grumbled, nodding off as he walked.

"I can't believe Emylee took a full twenty minutes to pick a 'specific' Riolu..." I muttered, giving Emylee a glare.

"But...those others didn't have blue eyes!" she tried to explain.

"What does it matter?" Patrick mumbled, trying to use his remaining strength to get to Violet City Hotel.

"You could've just picked in five minutes and we wouldn't be traveling in the dark!" Blue said, his voice rising slightly.

"I just want to get to the hotel before I fall asleep right here!" Destiny said, pointing to the ground.

Suddenly, I had a great idea!

"That's a great idea Destiny! We can camp over by that small lake!" I said, pointing to one not too far away.

"Wait, WHAT?" Dylan yelled, scaring off some Pidgey that were walking near them.

"Um...It's just another mile or two, I-I think I can make it..." Blue yawned, looking up at the nightsky.

"REALLY?" Destiny said, "You'd rather walk two more miles to Violet, than get some sleep now, and continue the trip tomorrow? If you fall, you might get a concusion!"

"She has a really good point you know..." Emylee yawned, talking to Blue.

"Uh...I think It's a good idea too!" Dylan said, agreeing quickly.

"Alright, over there in the clearing by the lake should be good!" I said walking towards the sparkling waters.

**15 minutes later**

After all of us got settled, our sleeping bags were set like this; Me in between Destiny and Dylan (after him whining and gaining another hit in the head). Blue and Patrick were also next to him followed by Emylee. All of the Pokemon were out of their Poke'balls, except for Blue's. Pichu slept on Dylan's head. (which he didn't exactly approve of at first) Cyndaquil slept on my lap, as Silver did on Destiny's. Before I fell asleep, I turned to Dylan and gave him a very simple warning.

"Do _anything_ to me in my sleep..." I started darkly, "...and death will come to you slow and painfull..."

He gulped and faced away from me. Destiny took her glasses off, they now rested in the front pocket of her backpack. Blue just plain fell asleep. Emylee faced away from Patrick, already passed out. Dylan finally fell asleep, and a few seconds later, so did I.

**The next morning...**

A woke up to the crowing of Fearows.

"Fearow, fea, fearow!"

Something wasn't right here, I don't remember the surface I was sleeping on being so bumpy. I don't remember it constantly beating either. I opened my eyes, and almost screamed. Quickly, I backed off from where I was and almost had a spazm attack. I was lying on Dylan's chest and nearly freaked out.

"Holy...s***..." I grumbled, standing up to get some water.

**XD Thanks for reading! I love cliff hangers, don't you? Hopefully I'll have another chapter up in the next two or three days! See ya!**


	7. Autumn's Revenge

**Who put Autumn on Dylan's chest? NOT ME, that for sure! Then...who? Here's Dylan's Pokemon! Also, he's not going to be as weak as he was in the last few chapters...**

**Emo**

**Shiny Pichu**

**Moves: Death Wish, Perish Song, E.M.O. song , and Hyper Fang! **

**Death Wish, when used, produces a black star that Emo wishes on, on the next turn, the Pokemon faints from every condition known in the Pokemon world.**

**E.M.O. Song is something inspired by my best friend! Pichu's eyes turn dark and a microphone appears in his hand. He screams the off-key lyrics of the E.M.O. Song,(look it up on youtube.) and instantly makes the Pokemon faint. **

That was the most disturbing thing that's ever happened to me...After getting the discusting Dylan germs off me, I walked over to a few trees by the lake. Oran Berries hung on the branches, glittering from the morning dew. I picked some of the blue fruit off the trees and headed back to camp. Dylan was now awake and felt around inside of his pockets.

"Uh, where's my pocket knife...?" he asked, searching around franically.

"I have it you pervert!" I grinned, producing it from my pocket.

"You took it from me when I was sleeping?"

"Yeah." I said flatly, using his knife to cut the Oran Berry open.

"Can I have it back?"

"Be patient, I'm almost done!" I said, cutting the last one.

I threw the knife, the blade pointing his way. It landed right in front of his hand.

"Be lucky I missed, Blondie..."

"Yeah, yeah..." He took the knife and put it back in his pocket.

He kicked Emo off of his sleeping bag. Emo woke up and man was he pissed.

"PICHUUUUUUU!" Emo unleashed an electric attack on me.

"EEEEEEP!" I screamed, falling down.

Dylan started laughing his ass off, high fiving his electric rodent.

"That little bastard sindged my hair!" I complained, pouting.

"And that's my problem because...?"

I scowled and poured water on Blue's head. He sat up, sputtering and coughing.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he whined, trying to curse.

"'Cause you're lazy!" I said, fully pissed off.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the hamster wheel this morning!" Patrick said, just waking up.

"Shut the f*** up Marchy!" I said, using his nickname.

"Take it easy, Autumn!" Destiny said, coming over and grabbing an Oran Berry.

I rolled my eyes and took a huge bite out of my berry.

Emylee woke up last and also came over to grab a berry.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked, taking a bite out of hers.

I blushed madly, instantly recalling the last event. Blue smirked at seeing my reaction.

_It was him!_ I realized, noting Blue chuckle.

_You're going to get it later, Blue. From ME personally!_ I thought.

Wait, I knew what I could do! I made sure no one was paying attention, and sprinkled bits of Bitter Root onto Blue's berry.

"Heres your berry, Gary." I said, with no emotion in my voice.

"Hey, thanks!" Blue took the berry and bit a huge chunk out of it.

He sputtered and spit the chunk of Oran out of his mouth.

"What the f*** was in that?" he spat, learning how to cuss.

I held up the Bitter Root, proudly smirking. Blue scolwled, rolling up his sleeping bag and put it away. After everybody was done packing up, we set out again for Violet City.

"What about you, Dylan? How'd you sleep?" she asked, knowing I wasn't answering.

"Okay, I guess. I felt like something was pressing heavily on my chest through half the night, though."

I sighed loudly, speeding my pace and leaving the group behind.

"Hey, what's with the hurry? We're almost there." Destiny asked, running to catch up with me.

"Nothing." I huffed, continuing to stare ahead.

"Oh, come on!," Patrick started, "You always say that when you're pissed!"

"Tell us Au-Chan!" Emylee begged, using my nickname.

"Fine," I agreed, "...but It's none of your buisness Dylan, so scoot!"

Patrick, Destiny, and Emylee sped up to catch up with me. Blue stayed behind, smiling eviley the whole time.

"Alright..." Emylee whispered, "...what do you have to tell us?"

"Well..." I started, "Before I woke up this morning..."

"Go on..." Destiny pressed, wanting to know.

"I felt like I was lying on beating drums..."

"...and?" Patrick hinted, wanting me to continue.

"So, I opened my eyes...and I was lying on...um..." The heat rose in my face as I tried to explain.

"...and I was lying on..._his_ chest..." I said, becoming pissed again.

"Dylan...?" Emylee could hardly believe it.

"But, were'nt you two as far from each other as possible?" Patrick asked, becoming confused.

"That's true, she was lying in between me and Blue." Destiny said, sure that was right.

"How'd you get way over there?" the dirty blonde asked.

"That what I would like to know..."I mumbled, lowing my head, "...but I do have a pretty good idea on who was the cause of it all..."

"Well, tell us!" Destiny said, becoming impatient.

"Blue..." My voice became dark.

Oh, yes, he was going to pay.

**A few minutes later, in Violet City...**

I was talking into the phone in the Japanese language, making sure I whispered incase they understood me. After a while, I hung up the phone.

"I meet you guys at the hotel..." I said, "I have to go meet...um...a friend!" My excuse wasn't good, but hopefully it would work.

Destiny shrugged and followed the rest of the group into the Pokemon Center. Where was I going? Getting revenge on Blue of course. Looking to make sure no one was following me, I sped over to Sprout Tower and entered the doors. A man in a japanese themed outfit stood out front with a bag in his hand.

"Psst! Hey, Sensai Hiro!' I whispered, standing behind a box.

Sensai Hiro acknowledged me and walked over, trying to be secretive.

"I only have a few minutes, here's the Gible you ordered." he said, handing the bag to me.

"He only listens to ONE person. Make sure Gible sees you first, he's a newborn." Hiro said, walking away.

I gave a quick goodbye and ran at full speed to the Violet City Hotel. My eyes peeked inside the bag and Gible stared back at me.

"Gible, Gible!" he said, relieved to finally see someone.

Pieces of egg littered the inside of the bag, telling me he hatched inside there.

"Come on Gible," I said, walking inside the hotel, "We've got some work to do."

**^_^ Yay! I wrote another chapter! O_O Was it really Blue that did that unspeakable thing? How is Autumn planning to get revenge? Will Dylan QUIT giving me flammed reviews? Find out, in the next chapter of, "Be Careful What You Wish For!" GOODBYE!**


	8. Being Sick is Gibles of fun

**^_^ Oh, my! Autumn has a Gible now! O_O Blue, prepare to DIE!**

"Excuse me?," I asked, "...did five other people come over here looking for a room?" I asked the Nurse Joy sitting at the front desk.

"Yes ma'am!" she responded, "...they told me to give you the room key!"

She handed me the card.

"It's room 148, please, enjoy your stay!"

I left her and headed down the hall to the rooms. Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys always creeped me out just a bit. Who would be stupid enough to name all of their kids Joy or Jenny? I slid my key into the door and it clicked open. I tightened my grip on the bag my Gible was in, and opened the door.

"Hey, Autumn!" Destiny yelled, my face flushed, and all of sudden I didn't feel too good.

"Hey, Destiny!" I responded, trying to look as healthy as possible.

Emylee walked up to me and said, "Autumn...you don't look so good..."

Patrick walked over and put his hand on my forehead. I leaned a bit from his cold touch.

"Wow, you're burning up!" he exclaimed, grabbing a thermometer.

"We need to get you to bed..." Blue butted it, leading me over to the bed on the bottom bunk.

Dylan payed no attention and messed with his phone.

_That little bastard! He doesn't give a crap about me! _I thought, _He'll pay later..._

I sniffed and Destriny covered me up with a sheet. Patrick took my temperature and waited a few moments before the thermometer beeped.

"Yikes! It's one-hundred and two degrees!" he calculated, running a hand towel under ice cold water.

Blue took the towel, rung it out, and put it on my forehead. Emylee walked over.

"It's probably just the flu..." she said quietly, "...you've got nothing to worry about."

Blue took my bag and put it over by my bed.

"Wow, what it this...?" he said, putting the bag down, "It's heavy..."

I coughed. "Don't open it until I wake up..." I siad, "...It'll ruin the surprise..."

Blue nodded, and everyone began to get ready for bed. Dylan walked over and looked at me funny.

"What the hell happened to you?"

I huffed and turned over.

"Fine, don't tell me."

I rolled my eyes and began to drift off to sleep. I wonder what made me sick, I was fine just a few moments ago.

"Maybe It's Pokerus Blue..." Destiny said.

Blue shook his head. "That is a possibility, but I thought only Pokemon could get that..."

I finally closed my eyes, and darkness overcame me.

**Dream**

_It was fuzzy, and I couldn't hear correctly. I was in a hospital, lying in a bed._

_ "Pokerus, Docter Wildridge, are you sure?" I heard someone say._

_ "Well...yeah! I used to think Pokemon could only get that sickness, but a human has come down with it. The only way for a human to...Oh my...check her luggage Nurse Joy , see if she has a newborn Gible. That could be the cause of Human Pokerus." _

_ Nurse Joy nodded, and hurridly grabbed my bag from the chair nearby. I looked at the windows on a door. Destiny was peeking through one eagerly, awaiting my return. The other window showed Blue, his face not that different. If I squinted, I could see Patrick, Dylan, and Emylee behind them, talking nervously._

_ "Docter...do you think she's going to last the night?" _

**End Dream**

I didn't wake up for a long time after that. How I slipped into a coma, I would never know. I faintly heard Destiny's worried voice.

"Blue...BLUE! She won't wake up! I've tried everything, BLUE!"

** Third Person**

Something was shaking Blue awake. He cracked one tired, blue eye open to see Destiny hovering over him. Something was wrong.

"What...? Destiny what's the problem?" Her face showed worry.

It looked like somebody died.

"It's...It's Autumn...she's not waking up..." Destiny looked like she had been crying.

His eyes widened. Blue quickly took action by leaning over Autumn after he got up. She was breathing slowly, her chest rising up and down.

"Have you tried everything?" he asked, trying to get a grip on what was happening.

She nodded, hurridly waking up Patrick, Dylan, and Emylee.

"Guys...GUYS! Something wrong with Autumn, you guys need to wake up!" she screamed, tears threatning to spill out again.

Patrick sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Wha...? What's wrong with her?" he saw Blue watching over her and slowly walked over with no shirt on.

"She...won't wake up?' Blue could hear the faulse bravery in Patrick's voice.

Blue shook my head and looked at her. She looked so peacefull.

Dylan and Emylee proceded to walk over, as confused as the rest of them. Dylan kept silent, aware of what was happening.

_I didn't even get the chance to tell her-_

"Don't just stand there!" Dylan blurted out, "...somebody call the hospital!"

Destiny snapped out her cell phone, quickly diling a number.

_"Hello, this is the Nurse Joy hotline, how may I help you?'_

"Hello! My name is Destiny, we're staying in room 148 at Violet City Hotel! My friend fell asleep about three hours ago, we believe she's slipped into a coma!"

_"Alright, I need you to remain calm, you're doing great. Did anything unusual happen before she fell asleep?"_

Destiny looked at her nervous friends nervously before speaking.

"Yes...she just came to the room after going to visit a friend. After she entered, Emylee said Autumn didn't look too good. Patrick took her temperature, which was one hundered and two. Blue layed her down and put a wet rag on her forehead!"

_"Okay, could you check her temperature right now please?"_

Destiny did as she was told and waited until the thermometer beeped.

"Oh, my! Her temp rose to one-hundred and four! We need an ambulence right away, please!"

On the other line, the Nurse Joy became nervous.

_"A-Any conclusions...?"_

"We think it might be Human Pokerus..."

_"Right...W-We'll have an ambulence over right away! Please, stay calm, and keep wetting her rag! Um, don't put heavly blankets on her and stay put!" Click._

"Well..." Dylan mumbled, "...w-what did she say?"

Destiny looked at everyone of her friends faces.

"She said an ambulence would be here right awa-" _Bang!_

The door to their room burst open to reveal a couple Nurse Joys with a stretcher.

"Step aside please..." one said with a nervous tone.

Blue and Destiny moved and the Nurses put Autumn on the stretcher. They proceded to roll her out. Blue, Dylan, Destiny and Emylee followed the two nurses outside where they wheeled her into the back of the ambulence.

"One friend may ride with her to the hospitle, the others must ride with Officer Jenny..." the other Nurse informed, waiting for an answer.

Surprisingly, Dylan stepped forward. "I'll go," he said, "...even though she might be mad at me..."

The Nurse nodded an allowed the blonde boy to climb into the back. The rest of the group piled into Officer Jenny's police cruiser.

"Your friend will be fine. It's probably just the flu..." she said, but Blue knew better.

Nobody talked on the way there. Blue and Destiny kept exchanging nervous glances. Patrick stared out the window with a blank look in his eyes. Emylee glanced up once in a while, impatiently waiting for the ride to be over.

**Ambulence**

Dylan sat close to Autumn. She was still knocked out cold.

"Look..." he began, with a pissed-off tone, "...I know you're faking so just quit it already!"

She didn't move an inch, except for the quit whimpering she was doing in her sleep. He was still in denile of this whole coma idea.

"Whatever I did...I hope you can forgive me for." her sleeping face softened just a bit.

"But...I can't help but wonder...what could've gotten you sick...?"

**Hm? What did get Autumn sick? Human Pokerus? I thought it was only for Pokemon...Does Dylan have a soft spot for these kinds of situations? Seems like it? What it to come for the Gible in Autumn's bag? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. The Jaboca Berry

**Hey! ^_^ Does Autumn really have Pokerus? Is she going to die? Oh, and here's everyone's Pokemon incase you forgot!**

**Autumn: Cyndaquil (Cinder), and Ruby! (Togepi)**

**Destiny: Chikorita (Silver), and Daisy! (Togepi)**

**Dylan: Emo (Demonic Pichu) **

**Emylee: Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Gengar, Haunter, Ghastly, and Heiti! (Blue-eyed Riolu) **

**Patrick: Maril, Azuril, and Azumaril!**

**Blue: I think you already know...**

**This chapter took me the longest to write. It's the most dramatic, heartfilled chapter that will have you crying and wanting everything to be okay.**

** First Person, Autumn**

It was fuzzy, and I couldn't hear correctly. I was in a hospital, lying in a bed.

"Pokerus, Docter Wildridge, are you sure?" I heard someone say.

"Well...yeah! I used to think Pokemon could only get that sickness, but a human has come down with it. The only way for a human to...Oh my...check her luggage Nurse Joy , see if she has a newborn Gible. That could be the cause of Human Pokerus."

Nurse Joy nodded, and hurridly grabbed my bag from the chair nearby. I looked at the windows on a door. Destiny was peeking through one eagerly, awaiting my return. The other window showed Blue, his face not that different. If I squinted, I could see Patrick, Dylan, and Emylee behind them, talking nervously.

"Docter...do you think she's going to last the night?"

I fully woke up and rubbed my eyes. I was in my blue and white baggy PJ's. I yawned and the docter turned towards me. She was almost the same height as me and had curly red hair, green eyes, glasses, and braces.

"Hello...?" I yawned again and still felt sick, worse then before.

"Ah, the patient finally awake..." she said and walked over, "How are you feeling?"

I thought for a moment.

"Tired, groggy, my head hurts, my visions blurry, I can't feel my right hand, it feels like I've been hit by a train, and it hurts to move to much..." I concluded, surprising the docters.

"Should we do some tests, Docter?" Nurse Joy asked, looking grim.

"Of course, Nurse Joy, bring in Chansey if you please..."

Nurse Joy left for a moment before coming back with a pokemon. She was big, pink, and had an egg pouch on the front of her belly. An egg occupied the pouch. The docter and Nurse Joy looked scared and nervous for some reason.

"How...how long was I sleep?" I asked, noting that my breath didn't smell too good.

They wouldn't answer me.

"I said, how long was I asleep?" I demanded, wanting some answers.

"Fourteen days..." the Docter said, "...and you have pretty loyal friends if you ask me."

"What do you mean?"

"Not one of them left the hospital, not even for sleep. All fourteen days, the Nurses told me they refused to leave the hospital until you woke up. Just wait until they learn you're awake! Nurse Joy, if you please...Er, which one would you like to see?"

"All of them, Docter." I said, wanting to see all of them.

She nodded, "You heard her Nurse."

The nurse smiled happily and opened the door.

"All of you! Please, Autumn had woken up. She wishes to see all of you, please come in!"

I smiled, hearing the exciting commotion of all my friends. Destiny was first to enter, followed by Dylan, Patrick, Emylee and Blue. I flinched once Destiny hugged me. I still felt like somebody was stabbing my stomach, but I didn't show it.

"Are you okay...?" She asked, relieved i was out of the coma.

"Honestly, yes..." I lied, not wanting to worry her.

Emylee and Blue stepped foreward.

"Me and Blue here but together the money to order flowers for you!" she exclaimed, pulling out white roses that wew hiding behind her back. White was my favorite color!

I held the roses and sniffed them.

"ACHOO!" Damn, they made me sneeze...

Nurse Joy took them and put the roses in a vase beside my bed.

Dylan and Patrick stepped foreward. Patrick sat on the edge, while Dylan stood up. They looked as grim as the Nurse and Docter. They didn't talk, and refused to look me in the eyes.

"Is...something wrong? You look sad guys..." I pouted.

Patrick looked at me, and it was like he was about to cry.

"Hey...Hey, no tears! I'm alive Patty!" I smiled, putting my hand on his.

He smiled and looked at me. It didn't look like he was convinced though. My eyes narrowed and I looked at the docter.

"Docter Wildridge...what exactly is wrong with me?" I asked, becoming more frustrated by the second.

"Well...when Nurse Joy checked your baggage, she found a new born Gible. Newborn Gibles are known to automatically carry Pokerus. If you held it right after Gible was hatched...It would be a slim chance, but you would get Pokerus, which you now have." she explained, also sad.

"Well, why is everybody look like somebody died? I don't care HOW I got it, I just want to know what happens when you get it!" I demanded, holding my head.

"Alright, try not to yell though. The side affects from Human Pokerus include, drowsiness, coma, groggyness, headache, blurry vision, loss of feeling in an apendage, feeling of immence pain, hurting when in movement...and...um..."

"...and?" I said, giving her the hint to continue.

"...and...death." she concluded, causing me to flinch.

I felt like crying. I couldn't be dying!

"Docter...b-but, that's..."

"Impossible I know...It's different with humans, you haven't had a great health record in the first place. That must've immesed the symptoms..."

I didn't know what to think. I had to have a miracle.

"How...how long do I have?"

She didn't answer.

"HOW LONG DO I HAVE?" I demanded, screaming.

"..Y-You have...until tomorrow afternoon. The Pokerus is shutting down your organs one by one. Your pancreus is currently in the process of shutting down..."

I only had a little over twenty-four hours.

"Is there anyway to stop it from happening...?"

"Well...there is one way."

"Well...tell us!" Emylee blurted out, instantly quieting down.

"The only way to cure Pokerus for humans, is by drinking the juices of a Jaboca berry, which is held by wild Celebi. But...Celebi are legendary and arn't known to appear in Johto. So, unless you find a Celebi, there's no way for you to live."

I was filled with despair. At least I got the wish I wanted before i died. Pokemon became real. My life was complete, and, I have nothing to regret. The only thing I'll never get to do, is tell Dylan and Blue how great of friends they were to me.

"Would you like some time alone?" the Docter asked, shooing Nurse Joy away.

"No...everyone leave except for Blue and Dylan..." I said, fighting back tears.

The friends that I told to leave, gave me a long hug before departing. When Dylan and Blue were the only ones left, I spoke.

"You guys...even though you might hate me, are like my brothers man. I'm glad I was stuck with you two. I wouldn't want it to be anybody else. Blue could you leave now?" he nodded and left the room.

Maybe this time...he would hug me.

"Can I...have that hug now?" I asked, maybe he would comply this time.

He couldn't speak, but simply nodded. I leaned up and hugged him. It felt weird, haven't I always hated this blonde? But now, here I am, hugging him.

"Thanks man..." I said, "...for everything."

He simply nodded and said, "...Do you need anything?" I broke the hug and wiped my eyes.

"Nope...I just want to die with my friends by me. Bring them in." he opened the door.

"She wants all of you to come in again."

Once everybody came in, I said, "Can you all sleep in here tonight? I want to spend as much time with you guys tonight and tomorrow before...you know..."

All of them nodded and chose a place to sleep. Dylan slept on the right, Destiny on the left, Emylee by the door, Blue on the floor in front of the bed, and Patrick on a chair beside Destiny. I hoped I would survive the night. Nurse Joy turned off the lights and left.

"Goodnight guys, see you tomorrow...I hope."

**I wanted to give my story a near-death-expeirence kind of thing. How sad is this? Sad enough to have my keyboard covered in tears while writing. Yes...I WILL CONTINUE!**


	10. ITS A MIRACLE!

**Hey, people! I would've had this chapter done a lot sooner...but something happened and my text got all screwed up...hopefully this one will be better.**

**Violet City Hospital, Room 122, 3:01AM, Third Person**

A small, flying figure floated outside of Autumn's window. It buzzed around, confused, until it found the lock. _Click!_ Quietly, the small thing flew through the now open window, and closed it with a snap. The figure could now be seen. It was female, with a small, green body and black circles around it's eyes. Little wings poked out of her back, enabling her to fly. She quickly made her way over to Autumn's arms, wiggled into her hands, and fell asleep.

**6:37AM**

Pale sunlight shined through the open curtains and landed upon Autumn's face. She woke up slowly, taking in her surroundings. She looked down at her arms, which held something oddly familiar.

_It couldn't be...the only place I've seen one of these things is in books..._

The Pokemon awoke to see the human awake.

"Celebi, bi, bi..."

_ "You're awake...I'm glad." _The being nodded, getting out of Autumn's grasp and sitting on her lap.

"I...know what you are. You're name just slipped my mind is all..." Autumn said, knowing she's seen the paticular Pokemon before.

"Bi,bi, cele, bi, bi..."

_"I'm Celebi, the only Pokemon who has the power to travel through time..." _she explained, smiling like a little child.

"Ah, I see...I think I must be dreaming. There's no way I could acually be talking to a Celebi." Autumn could've been losing her sanity.

"Bi,bi,bi!"

_"I'm communicating by thought you silly girl!"_ Celebi smiled.

"So...If I'm not dreaming...why are you here?'

"Bi, bi, celebi, bi,bi!"

_"I'm going to show you your future. It's something you definitly need to know before-hand."_

Autumn nodded.

"Bi,bi,bi,bi!"

_"Okay, here we go!"_

Celebi floated high, spinning around in fast circles. She began to grow a strange white. The room began to spin. Celebi and Autumn started to glow, and then everything changed.

**Six hours from now, first person...**

_I saw myself lying in the hospital bed. My heart moniter was making a straight beeping noise. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-Snap! The docter unplugged the machine._

_ "Time of death..." she looked at her watch, "...12:37."_

_ All of my friends were surrounding me. _

_ "NO!" I screamed out. Celebi slapped her paw over my mouth and made a shooshing motion with her other hand._

_ Destiny cried waterfalls of tears, literally. Emylee tried to keep herself calm, but ended up in tears as well. Blue and Patrick, on the other hand, were not holding back at all. Dylan's eye twitched and his lip quivered before he ended up losing his dignity to sadness, crying with the others. I tried to yell out to my friends one more time, but the future world faded and I was back in bed, still alive._

**Present Time, Third Person.**

The dirty blonde looked down at Celebi, trying not to cry. Then, she realized something.

"That's the future...which means it can still be changed, right?"

Celebi nodded.

"Cele, bi, Celebi, bi, bi!"

_"I have the Jacoba berry. But, I'll only give it to you on one condition."_

"I'll do anything Celebi!" she didn't hesitate.

"Bi,bi,bi,bi, Celebi!"

_"I want you to make me part of your team. I'll bring you to the top. But, a couple years from now, once your time in the Pokemon world is up, I want you to bring me into the real world with you. Can you promise me that Autumn? Will you take me with you?"_

"I...I will Celebi. I will." Autumn said, complying immidiatly.

Celebi was overjoyed! She flew around the room, crying her own name, and hugged Autumn happily.

"Bi,cele, bi, bi, bi!"

_"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"_

She hugged Celebi back, grateful the cute Pokemon was saving her life.

"Bi,bi."

_"Now, down to business..."_

The time traveler pulled out a berry as if from mid-air. It was golden in color, and was about the size of Celebi's head.

"Celebi,bi,bi,bi."

_"This is the Jaboca berry. Eat all of it, and you will be completely healed."_

Autumn took the berry from Celebi's hands, thanked her, and ate the berry, one bite at a time. Once it was all gone, Autumn instantly felt better. She felt as healthy as a Rapidash.

"Thank you Celbi."

Celebi nodded, and hugged Autumn again. She hid under the covers once there was a knock at the door.

"It's me, Dr Wildridge! Can I come in? I have to check your temperature!"

"Yes, come on in!"

**First Person, Autumn**

Celebi quickly flew under the bed and hid. Dr Wildridge walked in and had a confusing look on her face. She noticed my skin was not as pale as before. She also noticed my smile.

_ Why does she look so happy? _

The red-headed docter walked over and popped the thermometer into my mouth. It beeped a few seconds later. The docter looked at it surprisingly.

"Y-Your temperature has gone down to n-normal..." she stuttered out, "...h-how do you feel?"

"I feel like I could take on the Pokemon Leauge all by myself!" I said, fist pumping.

My little outburst woke Destiny up. She groaned and grabbed her glasses from nearby. Destiny squinted her eyes and stood up, walking over to my bed.

"How is she Docter...?" Destiny grumbled, being a good friend.

"I'm fine now...It's a miracle..." I wondered, pretending I didn't know what happened.

The rest of my friends slowly got up and joined Destiny and I.

"H-How...is that possible?" Emylee asked, sure I was dying.

"I just don't understand it..." Blue pondered, in his own little world.

"It's the strangest thing..." Patrick agreed, smiling because he was glad I was alive.

Dylan remained silent, remembering when he woke up a few minutes before the docter came in.

_I could've sworn I heard her talking to someone...but that's impossible...isn't it?_

Dr Wildridge nodded.

"All of her symptoms are gone, including the failing organs. It's as if your friend here has never had the desease in the first place." she concluded, throwing away my report.

"When can I leave?" I asked, wanting to take on Sprout Tower right away.

"A-As soon as you want...but..I have to give you the vaccine for Human Pokerus so your body won't get it again..."

I nodded and the docter pulled out a small needle from her bag.

"Now hold still..."

Crap...I hate needles! She pushed the needle into my arm and my teeth clentched. The docter finished and put a dressing on my arm.

"Alright, you're good to go!" she said, "...I've already checked you out! So, just leave when you're ready!" The docter left.

My friends made happy commotion once again while packing their stuff into their bags. I climbed out of bed for the first time in fifth-teen days, and got my belongings together as well. I clicked my Poke'balls onto my belt. The contained my Cyndaquil, Togepi, and Gible. Celebi's head poked slightly out from underneath the bed.

"Guys..." I started.

Patrick, Destiny, Emylee, Blue, and Dylan stopped what they were doing. All heads turned towards me, waiting for me to continue.

"Do...do you wanna know how I got better?"

"Sure!" Destiny said, walking over and waiting.

"I thought you would've died, so okay!" Emylee agreed, waiting for me to go on.

"Yes, a thousand times, yes!" Patrick said, becoming happy.

Blue and Dylan mearly nodded, but I could see they were interested.

I motioned to Celebi, who shyly made her way up into my arms. She smiled and waved her paw.

_"Hello! I'm Celebi!"_

Destiny and Emylee, the little fangirls that they were, cooed at the little time traveler in front of them. Blue's eyes widened and her nearly passed out from all the excitment. Dylan didn't know Celebi was one of the rarest Pokemon there were, so he just waved and continued to pack. It was obviose Dylan couldn't hear Celebi use telepothy, because he didn't believe in this whole 'universe switcher-o' thing.

"We better get going guys!" I realized, "...we've got training at Sprout Tower to get to!"

After we were all ready, and they made sure I was now perfectly healthy, we left the hospital, ready for the Sprout Tower challange that was soon to come.

**YEEEES! I LIVED! HAIL TO THE CONCH SHELL! LOO LOO LOO LOO LOO! :D**


	11. Sprout Tower Challenge!

**Hey, guys! Sorry I took a few days to update, I got writer's block! I DO NOT OWN KAMEKO! **

The five trainers and the Poke'mon master stood outside of Sprout Tower. All of them looked up at it in total silence. Destiny finally broke it by talking.

"So...are we going in? Or, are we just going to stare at it all day?" she said, holding the door open for them.

They began murmuring and looking at each other nervously before Emylee nodded.

"Okay then let's go!" Destiny said, gesturing to inside the building.

All of them looked at each other once more before following the auburn haired girl inside. It was obvious they were all nervous. Except for Blue, he just sighed in contentment.

_Ah...good times, good times..._

An old man approatched them with a friendly smile.

"How may I help you?" he asked kindly.

The man was, well, old. He had snowy white hair was a beard and mustach to match. He wore a long, blue robe with a brown necklace around his neck. He was shorter then most of the teens in front of him. Emylee was just a few centimeters lower then his height.

"We'd like to take the Beginners version of the Sprout Tower challenge, please..." Autumn said, returing the kindness he was giving.

He simply nodded and began to explain the procedure.

"This is a different version of the Beginner's Challenge that we haven't tried to use yet. But, since there are at least six of you, I think we'll start that challenge right now. You are to journey to the very top of Sprout Tower with my good friend Kameko. Her master died, so please don't mention that in front of her. She'll watch you battle wild Poke'mon and trainers to the very top. Once you make it, you must battle Kameko. She's a tough one, being trained by the original Sprout Master, so, you don't have to go easy on her, understand?"

Patrick scratched his head and thought. Emylee agreed right away and nodded. Destiny and Autumn high-fived and also wanted to try it. Blue shrugged and nodded. Dylan thought for a moment and looked at his Poke'ball with Emo inside.

_I wonder...what happens when I battle?_

After some thought, he agreed to join, only if he could go ahead of the group.

"I don't think it would be a wise idea...but you are more than welcome to try..." the man said, confused by the boy's behavior.

_He wants to challenge this alone...? Hm, I better keep an eye on him._

Dylan stepped away fromt the group and began to climb up a ladder. He climbed up the hole, and dissapeared from sight. After a few minutes, the sensai called up Kameko.

_Kameko is a pretty hot name I wonder-_

Patrick's thoughts were cut off when so called Kameko appeared out of nowhere. He was dissapointed. The dark haired boy thought it was a hot girl, but it turned out his 'hot girl' was an Igglybuff. She wore a white headband and had a kind smile.

"Buff! Buff!"

"She said, 'Do not have low expectations on me! I am more then I seem!'" the sensai traslated.

Blue, Autumn, Patrick, and Destiny looked hesitent, but eventually, they all agreed and Kameko led them to the first room of the challenge. It was right next to the ladder. Sensai Miko followed the group only to be their traslator. The first room had auburn painted walls with small pictures of Bellsprouts on them. A minature pine tree stood in the corner of each wall. Several Bellsprout littered the room. They acknowledged Kameko and immediatly stood still. All of them faced the trainers and master.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out, I'm already a master. I've beaten Elite Four three times, and my own rival twice. I think I'm good here..." Blue said, leaning against the wall and chewing on a peice of hay.

"Buff, Igglybuff, buff, buff!"

"'You, slacker!," Sensai traslated, "'You will train, or, I will throw you to the Sharpeedos!"'

Blue gulped, seeing Kameko's eyes narrow told him she was serious. All the trainers and nervous Master, stepped up to a white line in front of all the Bellsprout.

"Buff, buff, buff, Iggly, buff, buff!"

"'This is the first of three rooms. This room is the Bellsprout Challenge. You are to use three Poke'mon to cause all of the Bellsprout to faint. At the end of the three challenges, whoever is left will recieve an honorable reward. If you run out of Poke'mon, you are to report to the Poke'mon Center, and come back to watch on the sidelines. In other words, you run out, you are eliminated. If you have less than three Poke'mon, just use all you have. Am I clear?"

All of the trainers nodded and began to release their Poke'mon.

"Cyndaquil, Togepi, Gible, come on out!" Autumn, said throwing her three Poke'balls up into the air, releasing Cinder, Daisy and Gible.

"Chikorita and Togepi, show 'em what you got!" Destiny released her Silver and Ruby.

"Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar, it's your time to shine!" Emylee yelled, letting her Poke'mon out as well.

"Azurill, Marill, and Azumarill, let's win this!" Patrick happily released his Pokemon, ready for battle.

"Gyarados, Arcanine, Pidgeot, give it all you got!" finally Blue/Gary let out his prized Pokemon, smirking, thinking this was going to be easy.

"BUFF!"

"'BEGIN!'"

**With Dylan**

The blonde boy was lost. The only thing keeping him sane was his Pichu, Emo. Emo's red eyes scanned the upstairs area nervously. Everything was made out of wood, even the ladder which led to the third floor. Dylan was debating on whether to climb up, or head back down.

"Ghastly..."

He felt a presence behind him, but, when he turned around, nothing was there.

"Haunter...haunter..." He felt something scrap agianst his leg.

When he looked down, nothing was there.

"Emo...?" he asked nervously, hoping the little rodent would help him.

"Pi?" ("What?")

He thought for a moment.

"U-Use E.M.O. Song to make some Poke'mon faint..." he said nervously.

Pichu smiled like a maniac and hopped off Dylan's shoulder. A small, black microphone appeared out of nowhere and Emo bagan to sing, terribly.

"PICHU, CHU, PI, CHU, PI, CHU, PICHU!" ("'E' is for Emotions that ruin everybody's day!")

Some Ghastly apeeared on the ground, fainted.

"CHU, PICHU, CHU, PI, CHU, CHU!" ("'M' is for Misrable people!")

Several Haunter became visible, fainted on the wooden floor. Dylan covered his ears, and Pichu increased his volume.

"Chu, Chu, pi, chu, chu, chu...pi, chu, Pichu, Chu, Chu, Chu. CHU!" ("'O' is for On the dark side, 'cause we have some fresh cookies! COOKIES!")

The remaining Poke'mon, which were Gengars, appeared fainted on the floor as well. Pichu's microphone dissapeared and he hopped right back onto Dylan's shoulder. Pichu took some plugs out of his ears and pocketed them. The little yellow rodent didn't like his own singing either.

"Alright..." he took a deep breath, "...time for the next floor," and he headed up the ladder to another room.

**Back to the Bellsprout Challenge**

It was near the end of the first challenge. Destiny was already out after coming back from the Poke'mon Center. Blue was struggling. He didn't realize how tough the Bellsprout have gotten over the years he was gone. Patrick was almost out of the challenge, only his Azumarill was left, but barly standing. Autumn tried not to show she was nervous. Who cared? She still had all of her Poke'mon. Only a handfull of Bellsprout were left. Emylee had also lost. She wasn't a very good battler in the first place.

"CInder, use Tackle, followed by an Ember!" Autumn commanded.

"Cynda!"

Cinder sped foreward and knocked two green Poke'mon back at the same time. She than unleashed a strong Ember attack, dousing them in fire. Both fainted from the super effective fire move.

"Azumarill, use Bubblebeam!" Patrick called out, nervous as hell.

"Arcanine, Flamethrower, now!" Blue commanded, getting frustrated.

Patrick's Azumarill was finally defeated after a strong Leaf Storm attack. He rushed to the Pokemon Center, not caring that he lost.

"Alright Cinder, finish it up with Sunny Day, then use Ember again!" Autumn said, remembering the TM she tought Cinder.

"Cynda, quil!"

The roof seemed to be vaporized. Sunlight stuck Cinder, causing her to glow with a golden light. She used a powerfull Ember attack, causing all but four of the Bellsprout to faint.

"Arcanine, finish up the battle with Flame Wheel!"

"Canine!"

Arcanine formed into a wheel of flames and rolled right towards the pack of Bellsprout like a bowling ball. He crashed into them, succesfully knocking them all out.

"Cay-Cay, return!" he said, returing his fire Poke'mon to its ball.

"Buff, Iggly, buff, buff!"

"'This challenge is over, Blue and Autumn, you will move on to the next challenge!"

"Well, what about Destiny, Emylee and I?" Patrick asked, appearing through the door.

"Yeah, what do we do?" Emylee asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm confused..." Destiny whined, crossing her arms as well.

"Buff, buff, Igglybuff, buff!"

"'Whining will get you nowhere Destiny! All of you will wait in the Watching Area of the tower. It has small chairs and a TV where you can watch your friends.'"

Destiny blushed out of embarrasment and followed Patrick and Emylee to the Watching Area. It was a small room, like Kameko had said, with a television and chairs. The television showed Blue, Autumn, Sensai Miko, and Kameko climbing up the ladder to the second floor.

**Second Floor**

"Buff, Iggly, buff, buff, buff!"

'"This challenge is the Ghost Walk floor. You and your Poke'mon must find out a way to defeat the invisible ghost Poke'mon. They will find a way to try and beat you. Blue and Autumn, I sugget you work together on this one."'

Autumn and Blue exchanged a glace, but nodded.

"Alright, Cinder, don't fail on me now!"

"Gyarados, come on out!"

After the two Poke'mon were ready, Kameko braced herself.

"BUFF!"

"'BEGIN!"

**Nice chapter, huh? ^_^ Oh, my, so many questions! Why did Dylan stray off alone? How did the Bellsprout become so powerfull? Why is there an Igglybuff? Is Dylan warming up to his Pichu? Will Blue and Autumn be able to work together on this one? Find out, in the next chapter of, "Be Careful What you WIsh for!" SEE YA!**


	12. Kameko Gains A New Master

** New chapter of, "Be Careful What You Wish For!" Sorry for the long wait, I was at my Grandma's house for the weekend, BUT I got Monday and Tuesday off school! AMEN TO THAT BROTHER! CHEERS! Oh, and not very big news, Dylan has a fanfiction. Whoopie... :/**

Blue and Autumn walked back to back, Poke'balls at their chests.

"Ghaaaaaaastly..." Autumn's eyes widened, and she instinctivly clinged to Blue's arm.

Blue rolled his eyes and smiled.

_She's so cute when she's terrified..._

He thought. looking around for the ghost Poke'mon. Suddenly, one scraped aginst his leg, causing him to flinch. Autumn didn't seem to notice.

"HAUNTER!" a Poke'mon cried in her ear.

She let go of Blue's arm and threw out her Poke'ball in a blink of an eye.

"Cinder, it's your turn!" she shouted, throwing out her fire mouse Poke'mon.

"Cinder, Sunny Day, let's go!" I said, hoping my strategy would work out.

Cinder let out a battle cry and glowed a bright gold color. The roof of Sprout Tower became trasparent. It shined down on the arena. Multiple ghost Poke'mon become trasparent, barly able to be seen.

"Gyarados, Rain Dance, now!" Blue said, following what I was doing.

I see now, he was causing the ghosts to become more visible.

_Smart move Gary, smart move..._

We could both fully see the Poke'mon now. All we had to do was fight.

"Cinder, finish them off with a strong Ember attack!"

Cyndaquil become a colum of fire, lighting up the entire floor. Most of them fainted, only a few Gengars were left.

"Gyarados, now use Waterfall!"

A large amount of water spalshed down from the sky and drowned all of the ghosts. When the water soaked away from Sunny Day, all of the Poke'mon were fainted. Suddenly, Cyndaquil gave out another cry, but this time out of happiness. Cinder began to glow to bright white color.

"WHAT? No, Cinder don't evolve!" I cried, trying to break forward, only to be held back by Gary/Blue.

"Let your Poke'mon evolve. It'll increase your friendship. Don't worry, she'll still be the same."

I watched Cinder grow. Blue let me go once the white light faded. Cinder was now longer than before, here front and back paws farther apart. Insted of the flame being on her back, it now shone brightly on Cinder's head. Her colors were still the same though, black and tan. Cinder's eyes could be seen now. They were brown. I wanted to start crying. It's not fair that she had to evolve...

"It's alright Autumn..." Blue tried to convence, "...even though you won't be able to hold her anymore, she'll still be your Cinder. Not mine, not Patrick's, not Dylan's, not anyone's but yours."

I fought back my tears as best I could.

_Alright...you heard 'em Autumn. She's still the same...just...bigger._

"Qui, lava, Quilava, Qui, Qui!" ("It's okay! I'M EVOLVED!")

Now a Quilava, Cinder walked to me on all fours. I sat cross legged on the floor and she lied at my feet. Cinder put her hand on my lap. I patted her head happily. Blue looked as us with a great, big, warm smile, like he was remembering something.

**Flashback, Regular **

_Gary stood on the edge of a battle field. His Charmander suddenly glowed a bright white color. _

_ "N-No! You can't evolve yet!" Young ten year old Gary said, trying to snap his Charmander out of evolution._

_ Nothing worked. Gary almost cried watching his Charmander evolved._

_ "We've been through so much together...but, not we're going to go through even more."_

_ Gary smiled, shedding one tear of happiness as the evolution finished. He now had a Charmeleon _

_ "This is going to be great...you and I Charmeleon, we'll make it to the top, I promise..."_

**End Flashback**

"Ready for the next floor, Blue?"

Blue nodded and his eyes glistened with joy.

"Sure...and call me Gary."

**Third floor, with Dylan**

The last floor of Sprout Tower was a bit more complicated. Several wooden beams criss-crossed over Dylan's head. The went all around the roof of the room. If the blonde looked hard enough, he could see Rattatta scampering around on the beams above.

"Damn..." he mumbled, "...hey, Emo, you still ready to battle?"

Emo nodded and let out a battle cry of his own name.

"Okay, Emo...jump up on the beams and use Hyper Fang on the Rattatta!" he commanded, figuring his strategy would work.

**Stairs**

Blue, Autumn, Kameko and Sensai Hiru made it to the third floor. Autumn held them back and made a _shush_-ing motion.

"Let's watch him battle!" Autumn said, pointing to Dylan with interest.

Blue shrugged and leaned against the wall. Kameko smiled and sat on the floor. Sensai just stood and watched. Autumn tried to look like she didn't really care

**With Dylan and Emo**

The demonic Pichu jumped high up on the beams and began biting the sh** out of the little mouse Poke'mon. Pretty soon, only a quarter of the little mice were left.

"Hm...now use Thunder!"

One blast of thunder transfored through the celling. It was like fireworks on the forth of July. Only a few of the Rattatta lit up _just like _one, and only two exploded completely. Others fell off of the beams and fell to the floor. One just exploded for no reason.

"YEAH! We did it Emo, high five!"

Dylan tried to high-five his little buddy. Emo held out his hand, just when he was about to slap it, Emo pulled his hand away and said,

"Chu!" ("Sike!")

"Well, well, well, very well done!" Autumn's voice said, coming from behind Dylan.

He turned around and said.

"I told you I could do it!"

I slapped up upside the head and he only twitched.

"What was that for...?" he asked, acting like it didn't hurt.

"'Cause you're a little blonde liar!," Autumn accused, "...you just walked up here by yourself, but good show! Jolly good show!" she said, using her British accent that he just scowled at.

"Oh, come ON!" she protested, "...it was funny and you know it!"

Dylan rolled his eyes and laughed a bit.

"Okay you got me, that was hilarious!"

Sensai Hiru coughed loudly, gaining the two young trainer's attention. Autumn whipped her head to the left, so did Dylan.

"It is time for your last test, Kameko, if you please!"

The little Igglybuff stepped in front of the Sensai, facing the trainers with her eyes narrowed.

"Buff." ("I am ready to battle.")

"Okay, the rules are simple. Technically, since there are three of you, the entire trio will work to defeat Kameko, here. There is no need to go easy on her, since she's been trained by the leader, may he rest in peace. The first trainer to succesfully defeat her, will gain a valuble reward. Are you ready?"

"LET"S DO THIS!" Autumn cried, holding her Poke'ball in the air.

"I'm ready to fly!" Gary answered, holding his Poke'ball as well.

"We're ready." Dylan said, Emo mock saluting on his shoulder.

"Alright, I will be the referee. Ready, set, BATTLE!" he waved a flag out of nowhere and the trainers released their Poke'mon.

"Gible, I know you can do it!"

"Pigeotto, let's fly!"

"Emo, um...just battle!"

"BUFF BUFF!" ("Let's begin!")

"Gible, get close with a Tackle, and use Draco Meter!"

"Pidgeotto, use Fly followed by Steel Wing!"

"Emo, use Perish Song!"

The little Pichu sung a very high note terribly, which would hopefully cause Kameko to faint in three turns. Gible ran on all fours up to Kameko, but, before he could get the chance to unleash his attack, Kameko Katate Chopped him on the spot, and he fainted.

"DARNIT! Quilava, FLAME ON!"

Pidgeotto flew up into the air when Kameko tried to use Earthquake. Quilava was knocked off her feet. Emo had jumped high into the air. He was hiding up in on one of the beams. No one knew where he was, not even Dylan.

"NOW!" cried Gary.

Pideotto's wings turned to steel and he dived down towards Kameko. He hit her directly, knocking Kameko into the wall. She hopped back out, damadged, but just barly.

"Cinder, Flame Wheel!" 

"QUILAVA!"

` Cinder became engulfed in flames and began to spin. She spun ans spun until she was a wheel of flames. Cinder rolled towards the little Igglybuff at a high speed. She was about to dodge, but, luck was not on her side, and she took a full hit from the Quilava. Her HP was down to half, one more good hit, and she would be defeated. Dylan looked up and said,

"NOW EMO!"

Emo jumped down and shouted his name loudly before clamping his mouth on Kameko's skull.

"BUFF, BUFF, BUFF, BUFF!" ("GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!")

After a few minutes of crazy struggling, Kameko fainted. Sensai Hiru's face had surprise written all over it. He couldn't believe that somebody had finally beat Kameko. After recovering from shock he said,

"C-Congratulations...Dylan, you get the reward."

"Reward?"

"Well, if you listened, you'd know there was a prize." I said coldy.

Gary snickered, but quickly tried to hide it when I looked over.

"Your prize is going to be a Poke'mon." Hiru continued, picking up the fainted Kameko.

He then proceeded to use a Full Revive to heal Kameko all the way. A few minutes later, she was up and ready to train once more.

"...Iggly...buff...buff, buff..." ("You...beat me. Very well, I am now a member of your team, Dylan.")

Sensai Hiru traslated for him. Dylan nodded, knowing he'd get another Poke'mon.

_Great...now how long until I finally leave this gay place? This is obviously not a dream..._

Kameko decided to set a few ground rules.

"Buff, Igglybuff, buff, buff." ("One: I am to be kept OUT of my Poke'ball at all times.")

"Igglybuff, buff, Igglybuff, buff." ("Two: There is to be no talking about my former Master unless I say it is okay.")

"...buff, Iggly, Iggly, buff, Igglybuff." ("...and three: I will not tolerate any abuse to any Poke'mon. Disobeyence of these rules will relust in slow and painfull death.")

Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Alright...Blue, Gary and Kameko, let's go pick up the others."

I giggled a bit, gaining a warm smile from Gary, like the one he had when my Cyndaquil evolved earlier.

"What...?" I asked, smiling back.

"Nothing..."

_Her smile's cute... _

Looking at the two made Dylan have a dark feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He scowled at the dirty blonde.

_What's going on with me today...? I-I don't like her...do I? I seriously need to talk to someone...or weed, weed will work too._

After Dylan gained his new Poke'mon, the Master and two trainers climbed down to the first floor to pick up their other team mates.

**:3 I decided to add some romance rivalry because I felt like it. Gary and Dylan could have some problems soon. Should I add Patrick into this? X3 BYE!**


	13. Emo Emo PIKACHU!

**This took WAAAAY too long to update! Ooh, Kitty's jealous! Oh, I want to put in my friend's OC from her other story...she won't care...hopefully.**

Blue, Autumn, and Dylan made it to the first floor again with Kameko following them. Kameko pointed to where the Break Room was and Blue opened the door. Destiny pushed Blue out of the way and tackled Autumn into a hug.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" she screamed, hugging Autumn tightly and letting go.

Emylee smiled and held up her hand for a high-five.

"High-five Dylan!" she said, smiling.

"ALRIGHT!" he high-fived her and Autumn stopped smiling.

"Where's my high-five...?" she asked, fake pouting.

"Fine..." he high-fived her.

"Where's Pat?" Autumn asked, noticing the burnette was nowhere to be found.

"Well...first he slept down here for an entire hour. Emylee got annoyed by his snoring and kicked him awake. Patrick grumbled, Emylee scowled, I laughed, and he walked out to challenge the gym." Destiny explained, crossing her arms and looking down at the ground sadly.

It seemed she was sad.

"Well...do you wanna go challenge the gym too? Maybe we could win!" Autumn asked, getting the sudden erge to first pump.

Destiny perked up after remembering Patrick was there.

"What about you guys? Want to come with us?"

Dylan shrugged, then nodded. Emylee said she challenged it when they were upstairs, but agreed to come watch. Blue reminded them he was a Poke'mon 'Master', mostly by gloating about beating THE Ash Ketchem, _twice_.

"Wait..." Emylee asked, "...you mean RED?"

Blue sweatdropped at her sudden burst of excitment.

Autumn finally realized what they were talking about and her eyes grew wide.

"_THE_ RED? YOU BATTLED HIM?" Destiny screamed, squeezing her Poke'ball in excitment.

"Yeah...not to _brag_ or anything, but I-"

"UGH, we don't have _time_ for this!" Autumn complained, "...all of us have to _go_, Gary!"

She grabbed his hand and began to drag him out of the door. He looked back at Dylan with a triumphant smile, like he had one the marathon or something.

"Douchbag..." he grumbled, scowling at the dirty blonde.

_That's my gi-WHOA! Why am I thinking like this? She's not MY girl! I need weed...BIG TIME!_

Destiny sighed and said, "Young love, you either have it...or you don't..." she sang dreamily, before following the 'young couple' outside.

Emylee laughed a bit at seeing Dylan's pissed-off expression.

"Come on Dylan, she can do MUCH worse, as in Blue..." she said with sarcasum, which Dylan could easily detect.

"Gee, thanks..." he said, looking at the ground and following the trio out the door.

Emylee shrugged before following him as well.

**Five minutes later, at Violet City Gym...**

Once the team arrived, Patrick excited the gym with a huge smile on his face, and a new badge pinned to his chest. It looked like a pair of wings.

"Awesome job, Marchy! I'm challenging the gym next, who wants to be my partner?"

Dylan rolled his eyes and raised his hand.

"Alright! That's the spirit Blondie!" Autumn said, patting him on the back, and dragging him inside the gym.

Before the two dissapeared behind the doors, Blue called to them.

"Hey, IF YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE-OUT IN THERE, DON'T WAIT UP!"

Dylan's face flushed. Autumn's was full out cherry red. Blue left with the other three, all of them bursting into laughter. The duo walked in full silence through the gym. At the beginning, a man with short, brown hair with glasses greeted them.

"Hey, welcome to Falkner's gym! See this platform?"

Dylan and Autumn looked behind the man at a gray platform on the ground. It had one lever marked, 'up' and, 'down'.

They nodded.

"Just step up onto the platform and you'll see three people. Two trainers, and the leader Falkner. You can choose to either walk through the middle, and battle the two trainers, or you can go around the outside to just battle Falkner." the man said, trying to explain the whole procedure.

Autumn's face cooled down and it returned to the fair color it was before.

"Alright..." she said, "...we're ready."

The man nodded and told the two to step onto the platfrom. Dylan and Autumn did as told. _WOOSH!_ The platfrom made a clicking noise and the two were pushed into the air. It went so fast that Autumn stumbled and grasped the side of the railing. After the movment came to a stop, Autumn let go of the railing. Dylan laughed at her lack of balance and walked onto the second floor, perfectly balanced.

_Nothing EVER scares him...  
><em>

She thought, stepping onto solid ground. The second floor was just how the burnette downstairs said. A small maze was at the center, two trainers visable form the outside. A path led around the maze, and went straight to the leader, Falkner.

"Wanna go around?" Autumn asked, thinking Dylan wanted to be lazy today.

Dylan nodded and said, "...I hate it how you seem to read my mind, Lady..." saying it like he didn't know her.

The dirty blonde giggled a bit before walking the path around the maze, Dylan following lazily behind her.

**With Blue, Patrick, Emylee and Destiny...**

"What do you think we should do while we're waiting?" Destiny asked Emylee, watching Blue sleep by a tree.

Emylee shrugged and said, "...Wanna tease Marchy over there?"

Destiny smiled like a murderer and looked at the burnette chasing his Azurill around the outside of the gym. The auburn haired girl cracked her knuckles.

"Alright...but let's mess with Blue first...I have some, 'ideas' I'd like to try..."

Then, the two girls walked over to Blue and began to preform the many 'ideas' they had in mind.

**Dylan and Autumn**

"I see you've come here for a battle, am I right?" the gym leader asked, flipping his hair.

Falkner was a bit taller then the two. He had blue hair and blue eyes, along with a silver themed outfit.

"You bet!" Autumn responded, "...and we're going to get that Flight Badge!"

Dylan just casually waved.

"Alright then, a double battle it is! Let's go Pigeot and Pidgeotto!"

"Togepi, it's time for your battle!"

"Emo, show 'em how we roll!" Dylan said, sending Pichu off.

"Pigeot, use Peck on Togeip! Pidgeotto, Steel Wing on Pichu!"

Pidgeot flew at a high speed towards Togepi, but just in time, she dodged.

"Ruby, use Slam!"

Time seemed to go into slow motion as Togepi sprang up. Just before Pidgot could get away, Togepi landed on top of the poor bird. He couldn't get out from under Togepi, and used all of his energy, resulting in fainting. Pidgeotto flew high into the air, but Pichu knew all too well that was a mistake.

"Emo us-" Before Dylan could command an attack, Emo called up a Thunderbolt to finish the job.

"Pi...CHUUUUU!" The room began to lite up with a tremendous yellow light, it seemed the little Pichu was tougher than he looked.

"PIDGEOTTO, NOOOO!"

Autumn had to cover her eyes form the intence light. Not even the gym leader knew what the hell was going on at this moment. After a few more moments the yellow light faded, Falkner had recalled his Poke'mon. It was clear to the dirty blonde that the battle was won. But, where was Dylan? Autumn only had to look behind her. It seemed Pichu was blasted back by his own attack. Dylan was by his side, confused on what was going on. Emo was surrounded by shimmering white light, and uncontoiuse for the time being. He began to glow, not yellow, but white. The light kept glowing until the two blondes had to cover their eyes.

"W-What's happening...?" Dylan asked, almost scared.

Autumn laughed. How could he not know?

"He's evolving, Blondie..." she said simply, sighing happily.

"Evolving...?'

"Yep, into a Pikachu. You must've finally become friends with him."

Dylan's lip twitched, he made him so happy, he almost smiled.

Pichu still lay on the ground, after a few moments, he began to change form, still glowing white. His body grew two times bigger, Emo's ears grew longer, a long with his tail. Soon, the light faded and a whole new Poke'mon appeared. Emo blinked his eyes before opening one slowly. They were still red.

"Pi...ka?" ("Hu...Huh?")

Now a Pikachu, Emo sat up and rubbed his head. He now had longer yellow ears with black tips at the end. There were red pouches as his cheeks; three brown streaks on his back. The little, black tail was no more. Insted of that, a yellow tail shapped like a lightning bolt was in it's place, with brown at the beginning of it.

"Emo...you've...evolved?" Dylan asked slowly, reaching his hand out.

Emo looked down at his new body and noticed that he did, indeed, evolve into Pikachu.

"Pika...chu,chu, Pikachu..." ("Oh...wow. Hey, look at that, I did.")

"Um, I don't want to break up your 'moment' or whatever, but we just need to get our badges and leave." Autumn said, almost laughing.

Falkner walked up to the duo with two Flight badges that looked like a pair of wings.

"Here you go, and come back for a rematch somtime time, okay?"

Autumn pinned the badge to her shirt proudly. Dylan, on the other hand, seemed distracted and nearly pricked his finger.

"Here, Blondie, let me do it..."

Autumn took the badge and showed him how to prick it to his shirt.

"See...? You just take the pin part and poke it through the fabric, then loop it around see...?"

She looked at him to make sure he understood.

"Why are you so...distracted...all of...a su..."

She couldn't finish her sentence, they were looking right into each others eyes.

_Oh my God! His eyes are SO cute!_

She forced herself to look away.

"Alright, Russo, let's go, our teams waiting." Autumn said, like nothing had ever happened.

_Wha...? Oh, we're leaving? Note to self: Autumn's eyes are prett-er, BYE SOME WEED!_

**Outside, Nighttime**

As the duo walked out of Violet Gym, they saw this scene before them: Destiny and Emylee were laughing there asses off and pointing at the clueless Blue, and Patrick lost control of his Azurill and was currently chasing him around the gym.

"Hey guys, what's goin-BWAHAHA!" Autumn looked at Blue's face.

Blue/Gary still had no idea what the three girls were laughing about. When Blue was sleeping, Destiny and Emylee drew a cat face on him. Black circles were around his eyes and Blue's nose was pink.

Dylan bit back laughter, this was actually kind of funny! Destiny fell over and continued laughing, Patrick finally caught his Azurill and recalled him, Emylee clutched her ribs in pain ("My RIBS, AH MY RIBS!"), and Emylee wasn't holding back her laughter at all.

"H-Here...G-Gary...let me h-help!" Autumn said, still laughing.

Autumn pulled out a few cleaning towels she packed in her backpack just incase. She walked over to the blushing Blue and began to wipe his face clean. It helped get the marker off but his face was still cherry red. She wiped the marker of gently, incase it hurt. After she was done, and disposed of the rag, Blue could only stutter for the rest of the night.

"C-Come on g-guys...we need t-to get...to the h-hotel..." he stuttered, causing a few snickers from Destiny.

Autumn nudged her in the shoulder to move her along. Emylee, Destiny, Patrick, Dylan, Gary and her walked back to the hotel after their long day. Once the group got into the room and settled down, they got ready for bed. All of the Poke'mon were let out for sleep as well. Celebi was more than happy to be let out and slept in between the covers with Autumn. Quilava slept on the foot of her bed. Togepi slept against Cinder. Dylan's Pikachu slept on the floor in front of his bed. Destiny's Togepi and newly evolved Bayleef slept on the floor in front of _her_ bed. The only Poke'mon that weren't let out was Blue's, Patrick's, and Emylee. Riolu slept with Emylee. Soon enough, all of the teens fell asleep, hoping to actually get some rest.


	14. Unown Hunting and HeartSwapping

**I'm working on four stories at once right now, sorry for the long update! Note to self: PASS tesing SUCKS!**

That morning, Tuesday to be exact, Destiny was the first to wake up. Right when she woke up, her brown eyes were in full panic mode.

"UGH, I'm late, I'm late!" she whispered loudly, knowing right away that it was true.

Destiny snatched her glasses form the bedside table and looked at the digital clock. It read eight o'clock AM.

"Sh*t! I am late!" Destiny cried, hurridly getting dressed.

The auburn haired girl grabbed her Poke'balls, stuffed them in her trainer bag, and took off from the room.

**10 minutes later...**

Autumn was the next to wake up. Celebi yawned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Bi,bi,bi..." ("Destiny's not here...") Celebi whispered, still a bit groggy.

"What do you mean she's not h-," Autumn looked over the side of the bunk, "...oh, well, WHERE IS SHE?" Autumn yelled, causing Dylan to fall off of the top bunk and hit the floor with a _thump_!

The blue-eyed girl laughed so loudly, it woke up Blue and Patrick on one trial. Dylan landed on his face, his bottom half still propped up against the ladder. Blue grumbled about how people have no respect for the sick and went to take a shower. Patrick just laughed and helped the bifuzzled* blonde boy off of the floor.

"I don't think I'm quite cut out for this, 'Poke'mon' thing! I want to go home, and away form YOU!" he said, pointing to Autumn individually.

Autumn shook her head and laughed.

"I _told_ you, Barry Jr., that I have NO IDEA, how to get back to the real world..." she scoffed, cuddling Celebi on her bed.

"Real world...?" Pat whispered, confused on what was going on.

"Well, you better find a way or I'll KILL YOU!" he screamed, causing Pikachu to wake up.

"Pika, chu, CHU!" ("Shut up, ALL OF YOU!")

"I _don't know how!_" Autumn screamed, ready to send Quilava on him.

Blue snickered. Patrick ignored the 'real world' reference and laughed along with Blue.

"Then find out how you _stupid_ blonde bitch!" he spat.

Autumn pouted, and turned over in her bed, fake crying. Dylan realized he had gone to far and tried to comfort her.

"Hey, I didn't mean-"

"QUILAVA," she demanded, "...Quick Attack!"

Quilava opened her eyes quickly and stood up, growling.

"Hey, you don't have to-"

"NOW, Quilava!"

Cinder growled louder and backed up as far as she could. (Which wasn't much since the room was only about fifth-teen feet long.) Then, with a battle cry of her own name, she charged at the blond, sending him into the wall.

"UGH!"

Autumn turned over to see the attack had pushed him into the wall, making a large hole.

"Oh, sh*t..." she mumbled, jumping off of her bunk to help.

Blue and Patrick did nothing except laughing their asses off and rolling on the ground. Autumn scowled at the two before examining the uncontiouse Dylan.

"I think we might've overdid it Cinder..." she stated, trying to lift her friend out of the wall.

"HEY, LAZY BOYS," she screamed, "...help me get this stupid blonde out of the wall!"

The two shut up entirly and didn't hesitate to help, after Dylan was safely in his bunk, Blue and Patrick turned to Autumn.

"So...what should we do now?" Patrick asked, wiping the germs off of his hands.

"Um..." Autumn thought for a moment, "...how about we go to the Ruins of the Alph?" she suggested, remembering about the twenty-five types of unknown there were.

"What about Dylan?" Blue asked, looking at the hole, and back at the blonde.

"Oh, that's right!," Autumn said, walking over to Emylee's bunk, "Emylee! Hey, Emylee, WAKE UP!"

"Hm...wha?" she asked sleepily, sitting up.

"Patrick, Blue and I gotta be somewhere, can you keep an eye on Dylan for us?"

Emylee looked at the knocked out blonde, then at the wall.

"I probably shouldn't ask where the hole came from, right?"

"Right." All three of them said together.

Emylee shrugged and pulled out one of her many Manga books.

"Yeah...I'll keep an eye on him..."

"Great Emy, we owe you one!" Autumn said, following the two boys out of the door.

**Outside**

"So...it's right down this path right?" Pat asked, walking down a dirt road under the Poke'mon Center.

"Yeah...if I remember right." Autumn replied, clipping her Poke'balls onto her black belt.

"You sure?"

"YES!" Blue yelled, becoming annoyed with the dumb burnette.

The dirty blonde raised an eyebrow at him as they came to a seemingly abandoned part of the route. About three buildings stood, not including the recently built one. The three buildings stood identical, all ancient and crumbling.

"Which one should be try first?" Blue asked, not remembering much about this place.

"How about the one on the left?"

"Sounds good to me." Autumn and Blue said at the same time.

"Dude, we've got to stop doing that..." Autumn said, clutching her head from a sudden migrane.

"Tell me something I don't know..."

With one last look at the outside, Patrick followed the two trainers into the Ruins of the Alph.

**Dylan and Emylee**

Emylee currently had her Riolu out. They were busy training. The dirty blonde figured it couldn't hurt since there was already a hole in the wall. Emylee looked through her handbook, 'Training Your Riolu', to figure out what moves she had.

"Ha, Heart-Swap, eh? Sounds cool, why don't we try it out?"

"Lu." ("O.K.")

"Hm..." Emylee looked around the room for a reasonable target.

After a few moments, her eyes landed on the sleeping blonde.

"Riolu, use Heart-Swap on Dylan!"

Riolu hesitated for a moment. Then, she released hundreds of bubble hearts in Dylan's direction. Once the hearts started popping on Dylan's face, he began to glow a pinkish color. Strangly, so did Emo. After all the hearts were popped, the two woke up.

"Pika...?" ("What...happened to my weed?") Pikachu said, rubbing his eyes from exaughstion.

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd Thunderbolt whoever decided to wake me up..." 'Dylan' grumbled, sitting up.

"Uh...Dylan?" Emylee asked, confused.

Emo turned towards her and said, "Pika?" ("What?")

"No...not you Pikachu, I meant Dylan."

"Pikachu, Pika, chu, chu!" ("I am Dylan, Emylee!") he said, pointing to himself.

'Dylan' decided to clear this up.

"I'm Emo, he's Dylan, girl. Get some glasses why don't you?"

The 'blonde' heard his own voice and made some sort of squeaking noise. 'Pikachu' looked at 'Dylan' with his mouth hanging open. Both of them turned in Emylee's direction and said,

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"PIKA, CHU, CHU!" ("WHAT DID YOU DO?")

at the same time.

**Ruins of the Alph**

Once all three trainers had made it to the bottom of the ladder, some random dude acknowledged them with a gift.

"That's an Unown Report," the mystery man explained, "...you use this to take notes and record how many Unown you find."

Suddenly, in a small puff of smoke, he was gone.

"Talk about strange..." Autumn said, looking at the Report.

Patrick opened his Poke'gear and turned on the radio. It made some sort of beeping noise every now and again.

"Hey guys, listen to this!" Pat said, holding his Gear out to them.

_"Boopee...Boopeebop! Boopee...Boopeebop!"_

"What could it be?" Blue asked, listening as well.

"Maybe...whatever these _things _are...communicate by sound waves or something..." Pat responded, getting smiles from the other two.

"You may be on to something Marchy!" Autumn chirped, "...let's go back up and tell that strange dude about what we found!"

But, before the trio could get a chance to leave, they heard another strange sound.

"UNOWN! UNOWN!"

**Sorry I had to leave this at a cliff hanger! I'm getting writer's block and it's driving me CRAZY!**


	15. Sinnoh Pokemon

**OMG! Dylan's a Pikachu now! So many things are going wrong here...*smiles and holds a flamethrower* So many things...**

** Later that night...**

Blue, Patrick and Autumn finally came home from the Ruins. Blue and Patrick were covered in dirt and grime, while Autumn was perfectly clean. Emylee, Emo and Dylan tried their best not to show anything had happened.

"Hey, guys!" Autumn greeted, throwing her pack on the top bunk.

"Sup." 'Dylan' greeted.

"Chu." ("Sup.")

"Have fun?" Emylee asked.

Blue rolled his eyes and Patrick's face went full out red.

"You bet!," the dirty blonde answered, "...where do I start? Um...Oh! Patrick, Blue and I caught an Unown!"

"That's cool! I've always wanted one!" Emylee chirped.

"Uh..." 'Dylan' started, "...I'm not sure if anyone should be alarmed or anything...but whre's Destiny?"

Autumn, Emylee, Blue and Patrick looked at him weird.

"One, she wouldn't tell me; Two, since when do you care, Blondie?"

He just shrugged.

"Well...anyways...Blue, why don't you finish the story?"

A pink tindge appeared on his face, "Fine. When I was trying to catch my Unown, um...I kinda stomped on the ground and shattered the entire floor. Patrick?"

Patrick continued the story, "...and when we all fell..." he coughed, "...Blue landed on...Autumn's...torso area..."

The room fell silent for exactly five seconds before everyone but Blue, Patrick, and Autumn burst out laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she screamed, "...GARY DID IT ON PURPOSE!"

**SLAM!**

Destiny walked in through the hotel door, hair a mess, glasses broken, Chikorita dirty and shaken in her arms.

"Damn...she must've faced hell..." Blue mumbled, looking at the completely exaughsted red-head.

"Destiny...are you okay?" Autumn asked, unsure of what to expect.

"Um...I-I think so...I kinda need a hug though..."

"Alright, if it'll make you feel better..." the worried girl walked up at gave her best friend a hug.

"So...what happened?" Emylee asked, confused like everybody else.

She shook her head, "...it was terrible, Team Rocket came out of nowhere...and attacked..."

"Crap...so they _have_ reunited..." Blue realized, crossing his arms.

"What are we going to do?" 'Dylan' asked, knowing who Team Rocket was.

"It's said they disbanded three years ago right?" Emylee asked, hands on her hips.

"Yes, that's true but...are you sure you got attacked by them?" Patrick asked, thinking something else happened.

"If you think men, women, and teens with odd colored hair and big 'R's on their chests are just ice cream men, then no." Destiny replied sarcasticly.

"Alright, I get it!"

"We need to do some serious training if we're going to go up against Team Rocket." Autumn said, "...and I need two more Poke'mon. Not just any either, I need good ones. Poke'mon that will grow up to become almost invincible..."

"Well, we're in Violet...so there's no powerful Poke'mon here. If you want powerfull Poke'mon you're going to have to go to Victory Road or Mt. Silver." Blue informed, holding his Dragonite's Poke'ball.

"Right, how about we set off tomorrow? My Mom has some Poke'mon in her old PC box. I'll get them out now, and we'll set up first thing in the morning. How's that?" Emylee asked.

Emylee and Destiny exchanged nervous glances. Patrick stared at the floor. Blue twidled his thumbs. 'Dylan' and 'Emo' just looked at random places. Then, after nervous whispering and the nodding of heads, everything was set.

"Alright..." Emylee walked over to the PC box and typed in her Mom's password.

Mrs. Firefield's Poke'mon Storage System popped onto the screen.

"See, my mother spent most of her time in Sinnoh. All of the Poke'mon she ever had was form that region, since she was born there that is. Mom won't mind since she's retired and barley uses her box anymore."

Everyone stood silent as Emylee looked through the PC computer.

"I'll get three Poke'mon for all of use. If you have more, just put them back in the PC."

It took a few more moments, but the dirty blonde found what she was looking for.

"Alright, we'll each take a Sinnoh starter. My mom breeded each starter to help her trading with other people. Autumn, you'll get Piplup. Blue, you get Chimchar. Pat, you take Turtwig. Dylan, you'll also get Piplup, and I'll have Chimchar. Oh, and Destiny you get Turtwig."

The Trainers continued to wait while Emylee got two more Poke'mon for each of them.

"Autumn, you can have Eevee and Shiny Pichu. That makes six for you, is that okay?"

"YEAH! I finally get a Shiny Pichu...and Eevee!"

"Destiny, the best two for you would be, Munchlax and Bonsly. That'll leave you with five. How's that?"

"Fine by me!"

"Patrick, you already have Turtwig, that's four, so...is Mime Jr. and Stunky okay?"

"That's perfect!"

"Blue, want any Poke'mon?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Dylan, you need all the help you can get. I'll just pick for you. Hm...you already have Piplup, Emo, and you forced Kameko into her Poke'ball so...you can have Buizel, Combee, and...Buneary. Sound good?"

"Uh...yeah!"

"Alright, now there's just me."

Emylee clicked on her mother's favorite two, Parchirisu and Shinx.

After a few moments, Emylee switched out three of her Poke'mon with the three she picked out. Within half an hour, everybody had their choice of Poke'mon switched out. Emylee became exaughsted from swicthing Poke'mon in and out of everyone's PC boxes. She yawned, shut down the PC, and climbed into her bunk. After everyone was tucked in and ready for bed, they fell asleep.

**Inside Dylan the Pikachu's thoughts...**

_I wonder how long I'll be a Pikachu for. Hm, it might be interesting to use all these moves. Ugh...I'll acutally have to LEARN. GEE, I can't WAIT!_

**Alright, I'm trying to do one update for each story, so BYE GUYS! Review or it's a BIG FINE for ALL of you!**


	16. Emo or Dylan? I DONT KNOW!

**^_^ NEW CHAPTER! Ugh...writer's block right now! I'm making up this chapter as we go along!**

Emo the Human was the first one to wake up that morning. Apparently, Emo forgot he had swicthed bodies with his 'master' and tried to jump 'pikachu style' off the bunk, resulting in an epic face plant.

"Dumb...human...urg...body!" he said, lifting his head off of the floor, "...How am I going to get used to this-this...THING?" he asked himself aloud, looking at his arms.

"PIKA, CHU, PIKACHU!" ("Shut up, Emo! I'm trying to sleep!")

"I will Thunder you...!" he whispered, thinking he still had, 'powers'.

"Chu..." ("Do it then!")

"Alright...here we go! THUNDER!" Emo held a position a pikachu normaly would when it was getting ready to attack.

His face turned red and he tried his hardest, but resulting in a _loud _fart.

"PIKACHU, PIKA, CHU, CHU!" ("BWAHAHA! T-TOLD YOU!")

The two's racket woke Autumn and Destiny up. Autumn groaned and turned over, Destiny reached for her glasses.

"What's with all the-EW! What's stinks?" the girl shrieked, flinging both hands over her nose immidiatly.

"UGH! Did someone let a stunky in here?" Destiny asked groggingly, pulling her shirt over her nose.

"PIKA, CHU, PIKACHU!" (H-He...FARTED!") Dylan yelled, forgetting no one could understand him except Emo.

"Oh...gross! It smells like-EW! Did you blow it in here, Blondie?" she screamed, grabbing air-freshener form under her pillow.

"Uh..." Emo's face went ten shades of red all at once.

Autumn sprayed the freshener all over the top of the room.

"Take it outside next time, will ya?"

Dylan the Pikachu's face turned green. He was right next to Emo when it happened. Autumn saw Dylan's face and said,

"Come over here Emo, it's nice and fresh!"

Not thinking, "OMG, THAT'S AUTUMN'S BUNK!", he jumped over to her bunk and relaxed, noticing the fresh flowery smell.

"Feelin' better buddy...?" she asked, petting between his ears.

_"Hey...this isn't really that bad! That actually feels...nice..."_

Blue and Patrck and Emylee finally woke up from all the commotion. All three quickly covered their noses, noticing the smell immidiatly.

"I'm taking a shower!" Emylee screamed, running to the only bathroom and slamming the door.

"UGH! Dylan...get! Get! They have a shower room downstairs...GO!" Blue yelled, grabbing the blonde and throwing him out of the room.

"Hey...Autumn! Throw me the air freshener, would ya?" he asked, pinching his nose and talking funny.

"Sure thing, Micky!" the dirty blonde replied, throwing the can.

He caught it and began spraying everywhere around the room. After the can emptied, he threw it away and relaxed.

"Whew...I thought the smell would never go away!" Patrick said, flopping on his bunk with his hands behind his head.

"So...whadoya wanna do now?" Destiny asked, now fully awake.

"I dunno...Emylee?" Autumn said hopfully, as the dirty blonde came out of the bathroom in new clothing.

"Wanna train with our new Poke'mon?" Emylee asked, figuring they needed something to do.

"YES! Awesome idea!" Autumn chirped, jumping off the bunk at once.

"Sounds fun!" Destiny agreed, getting her bag ready.

"I'm in!" Patrick said, fist pumping.

"Me too! But, I'll probably beat all of you since I beat _the _Ash-"

"WE KNOW BLUE!" All of them said at the same time.

"Let's just go have some fun!" Autumn chirped, opening the down.

All of the trainers laughed and talked as they left the room. Dylan the Pikachu rode on Autumn's shoulder the whole way, not a bit of complaining.

_"Well...at least she washes her hair! Mm! Vanilla!"_

**With Emo the Human**

Emo made it to the lobby, not a clue of where to go, or what to do.

"Hey...uh, where's the shower room?" Emo asked, knowing he needed to be clean.

"It's down the hall to the right!" the hyper Nurse Joy answered, jesturing on where to go.

"Thanks..."

So, Emo the Human went to the shower room to get the stinky smell off of him.

**I **_**would**_** have given more detail on the shower thing, but...I'm not **_**that**_** perverted! Or maybe I am...? Dylan'll probably kill me if I gave more detail, so...BACK TO THE TRAINERS WE GO!**

Patrick decided to be the reforee for the first battle. A few residents of Violet City stood around the group to see. It soon got packed, most of the town surrounding the four trainers.

"Alright!" Patrick called, "...this is to be a two-on-two battle between Destiny Weedle and Autumn Arcanine! Both trainers are allowed to make subsetutions, but Max Revives, and other healing items are banned! Are we ready...? BEGIN!"

"Petunia and Leafgraze, leeeeets...GO!" she cried, releasing her new eevee and shiny pichu.

"Famine and Clori, LET'S WIN THIS!" Destiny released her Munchlax and Turtwig.

"Petunia, use Thunder on munchlax! Leafgraze, you use Rock Climb on turtwig!"

"CHU!" ("K!") Pichu lept into the air, spinning with grace before summoning a large bolt of lightning that crashed down on the poor munchlax, knocking him back a few feet. Eevee pounded her paws on the ground, causing small hills of rock to crash up from the ground and into turtwig, also counting somewhat destructive damage to the grass type.

"Famine, use Body Slame on pichu! Clori, Leaf Storm on eevee!"

"Munch..." Famine ran as fast as he could towards pichu, she tried to get out of the way but, "LAX!", he had hit her head on, sending Petunia sprawling into the dirt.

"TWIG!" Clori had started up a storm of razor sharp leaves, circling around Leafgraze, cutting her in nermorous places.

Pichu stood up slowly from the ground, that attack almost cost her the battle. Eevee got up with no problem, barly taking damage.

"Petunia, use Quick Attack, on turtiwg, followed by Bite! Leafgraze, same thing, but on munchlax!"

Pichu sprinted in turtig's direction. The speed had electric charging through out her rodent body.

"PICHU!" she screamed, ramming into the grass type. Turtwig fell back, paralyzed and fainted from the tough hit.

Leafgraze raced after munchlax, who was trying to run away. Eevee's paws pounded at the ground as she chased after the Poke'mon. After bending over to take a break, Leafgraze hit him right in his bottom, then bit him there as well.

"MUNCH..." he yelled as an attmept to get away, "...lax..." Famine had fallen, and fainted.

"Munchlax and Turtwig are unable to battle! The winner is Autumn Arcanine from New Bark Town!" Patrick cheered, lifting Autumn's arm in the air signaling her win.

Destiny cheered as well, surprised on how good of a trainer her friend was.

"HEY! Can I battle?" Dylan's voice called, but Emo's brain was still inside his head.

"Uh...sure, Blondie..who are you going to fight with?"

Dylan the Pikachu thought for a moment before jumping onto his trainer's shoulder.

"CHU!" ("ME!") Dylan recited, wondering if he was going to regret this later.

"...a-and Piplup!" Emo the Human finished, pulling out his Poke'ball.

"Who are you going to battle..." Autumn asked, all of her friends crowding around them.

"You I guess..."

"Really, you don't have the balls for it! I'd like to see you try!"

Emo the Human, confused on why he was suddenly highly offended shouted,

"You're on, BITCH!"

"I'll be the REF!" Destiny called from the sidelines, getting into her position.

The crowd of Violet City cheered loudly, hoping this battle would be as great as the last one.

"WHOA, NOW! Let's make this interesting!" Blue called to the crowd.

The crowd quieted down a bit, intersted on what the sandy blonde was going to say.

"Let's make bets! Hand over how much you would like to bet on which battler!"

Only a handfull of fans left, the rest held their money in the air and Blue gladly accepted it.

"Alright guys! You can begin!" he shouted, putting the money in a brown bag he found.

Autumn and Emo took their places on either side of the field.

"Get ready to lose, Uncle!" she called releasing her Quilava, Cinder, and her Togepi, Daisy.

"BRING IT ON!" Emo shouted, telling Dylan to get onto the field. He also released Piplup.

It didn't feel weird releasing a Poke'mon when he used to BE, a Poke'mon and he didn't know why.

Destiny became excited and waved her red and green flag, "BEGIN!"

**Haha, FINALLY the epic battle WILL begin between DYLAN RAPIDASH and AUTUMN ARCANINE! Noses will drip, Poke'mon will faint, and...their fighting beside a cliff? One things for sure...SOMEBODY WILL DIE! Send your guess on who will die and I'll contact the first person who guesses right! _^ If you guess right, YOU'LL GET THE PREVIEW as soon as It's typed! ^_^ Good luck!**


	17. Whatever happened toOH WHATEVER!

**-_- Obviously, no people care who is going to die...so let's just DO THIS THING! Boy...that sounded wro-ong!**

Emo the Human and Autumn took their places on opposite sides of the field.

"This'll be a two-on-two battle between Dylan Rapidash and Autumn Arcanine! No subsitutions, NO HEALING ITEMS! Are we ready? GO!" Destiny called, waving the flag.

Autumn unleahsed Cinder, her Quilava, and Daisy, her Togepi. Emo send Dylan off, and released Bubble, his Piplup.

"Cinder, Fire Fang on Pichu! Daisy, Body Slam on Piplup!"

"D-Emo, use Quick Attack on Cinder! Bubble, Bubblebeam on Togepi!

Quilava's mouth lit up with fire, and Dylan hesitated for a moment.

_C-Could I die...from this? At least I'll be out of this game world if I do...ALRIGHT, I'll do it!_

Dylan pawed at the ground, then took off as white strands of energy floated behind him. But, not being experianced, he didn't know how to dodge, and ended up getting bitten by Cinder, who jumped.

"Yeah, GET 'EM CINDER! Huh...?"

As Quilava released her fangs, bits of electricity ran through her body. She fell to the ground paralyzed.

"Pi...kachu?" ("What...just happened?")

"She's paralyzed, you've got her now, Emo!"

Meanwhile, with Piplup and Togepi, they were basically fighting to the faint. Piplup was shooting Bubblebeams and Togepi was dodging and using Hyper Voice without command. Suddenly, Piplup fell back, fainted.

"DAMN! Piplup, return!"

"Togepi, return!"

"NO SUBSITUTIONS!" Destiny shouted.

"I'M NOT SUBBING, I'm just putting 'er back!"

"ALRIGHT, no rule against that, continue!"

"Emo, THUNDER! Finish 'er off!"

_Alright...deep breath Dylan...no problem for you..._

Dylan the Pikachu arched his back and felt...nothing. He couldn't do the attack.

"Alright...you're okay now, Cinder! Tackle on Emo!"

Quilava lowered for a few seconds, then took off for Dylan. He couldn't figure out what to do, so he dodged. Quilava was going too fast, she couldn't stop. Cinder hit Emo the Human head on. The crowd hushed, and moved out of the way to avoid being hit. He must've been having terrible luck that day, because a large cliff was behind the crowd. Emo grabbed on to a brach on the edge, and held on for dear life.

"HOLY ARCEUS! Somebody help!"

Emylee, Blue, Destiny, Patrick and Autumn ran over to the cliff, along with most of the audiance.

Emo tried to hold on, but hasn't mastered the concept of human hands yet.

"Here, grab on!" Autumn held both of her hands out, trying to save the blonde.

Emo let one hand off the branch, and grabbed Autumn's hand. Blue grabbed Autumn's back and pulled. Destiny held his back, pulling as well. It was no use, he was too heavy. Suddenly, the three gave way, letting go altogether.

"DYLAN!" the group screamed, looking over the cliff.

They saw him fall, and land into the water below, not coming up.

"Oh...God..." Emylee stifled, covering her mouth.

"The one time that I wish he was dead..." Destiny trailed off, looking down at her feet.

"I didn't even halfway know the dude..." Blue whispered, feeling a bit guilty.

"Wow...never knew this would happen..." Patrick muttered, closing his eyes.

"I...never meant for this to happen. I don't know how we got to this world...but at least he's doing home."

"Home to Jesus..." Destiny murmured.

"HEY, I'M NOT DEAD YOU IDIOTS!"

The group turned around to see it was Emo who spoke.

"E-Emo...?" Autumn wondered, walking over to the electric mouse.

"NO! IT'S DYLAN!"

"Dylan...?" Destiny and Emylee said at the same time.

"That's abnormal..." Blue pondered, looking at the Pikachu like it was from Outer Space.

"I think I must be on drugs..." Pat remarked, holding his head.

"IT'S REALLY ME!" he insisted, "...but apparently I talk now and won't be getting my body back anytime soon..."

"No wonder you sucked so much in battle!" Autumn realized, smiling again.

"Boy, Autumn...you really arn't sad for long..." Blue said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah...but now on to a more important matter...YOU'RE SO CUTE NOW!" the dirty blonde chirped, instantly squeezing the life out of Pikachu Dylan.

"Let...gaah! Go...CAN'T BREATH!" he choaked, trying to push away.

"Oops...SORRY!" Autumn responded, letting to boy...Pikachu...thing go.

"Well...what do we do now?" Emylee asked, looking bored

**Well...WHAT DO THEY DO NOW? Sorry, I lost that pink squishy thing in my noggin and I can't find it anywhere! I can't have my awesome ideas without it! I NEED IDEAS! PLEASE PM OR REVIEW FOR WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN MY STORY!**


	18. Emylee's Cousin

**YO! Wazzup my peeps? SCHOOL'S OUT AND IMMA PARTY! WHOO! :D**

After Blue has shooed the shocked audience away, the group headed back to the hotel, thinking of what to do next.

"How about we head to Azalea Town...? That's next on the map." Patrick pointed out, looking at his Poke'gear.

"WAIT!," Emylee called out, "My uncle called me during your battle, Autumn. He said Team Rocket's attacking! I thought he was joking, 'cause he kids around a lot, but I think he was telling the truth!"

"TEAM ROCKET?," Destiny echoed, "...they nearly killed me."

"How about we head over there and show those freaks whats what?" Blue said, feeling brave.

"But, we can't take them on by our selfs, there has to be at least hundreds of them!" Autumn realized, face filled with panic.

"That's why we should get a seventh member." Dylan suggested, paws crossed.

"A seventh member...?" Patrick wasn't too sure about that.

"Sure, but who?" Emylee agreed, a confused expression on her face.

Blue shrugged, "...I dunno..."

"WAIT!" Autumn called out, "...Emylee, doesn't your cousin work with your uncle?"

"Yeah! You're right! My cousin would be perfect for this! Uncle Kurt's kid beat all the leagues, including Unova! Also, they're working to become top battler in all the regions!"

"Just like that Ash dude." Dylan smiled, twitching his lighting bolt shaped tail.

"Should we head out now? I mean, it'll be a while before it gets dark, why don't we go now?" Destiny suggested, pushing up her glasses.

"Yeah, we better get going if we're going to get there when Uncle Kurt's awake." Emylee agreed, beginning to pack her things.

"I agree, the early Tailow gets the worm you know." Blue said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"This is going to be interesting..." Dylan said, jumping on Autumn's head.

Autumn looked up and smiled. "Getting used to it, huh?"

"Yeah...it's not that bad. Bright side is, I don't have to walk."

She shook her head before saying, "...Lazy bum. I guess I can't call you Blondie anymore, right?"

Emylee and Destiny laughed a bit. "Poor Autumn!" Emylee said sarcastically.

Dylan's ear twitched, "Nope!"

Patrick snickered and Blue rolled his eyes.

"Everyone ready?" Destiny asked, opening the door.

"Guess so!" Patrick answered, pocketing his Poke'balls.

"Who's ready for adventure?" Autumn sing-songed, fist pumping.

"We are!" they all answered at once.

Each trainer smiled as their real adventure began. After checking out, the group heading out of Violet and towards Azalea Town.

**Yeah, I know it's super short, tell me something I don't know! I have absolutely no idea who Kurt's kid is going to be. I WAS thinking for it to be the little girl, like in the game, but what fun would that be? GIMMIE THAT OC! Alright, here's the deal. I'm going to give you guys a riddle. Send in the answer to the riddle, followed by your OC. I'll give a shout-out to whomever gets it correct, and I'll use your OC as Kurt's kid! Here's the catch, no legendaries and they need to have at least three Poke'mon from the Unova region. Alright, here's the riddle:**

_**"I am the beginning of sorrow, and the end of sickness. You cannot express happiness without me, yet I am in the midst of crosses. I am always in risk, yet never in danger. You may find me in the sun, but I am never out of darkness." What am I?**_

**Kind of cheesy, I know, but this one's a hard one!**


	19. Distracted by A Shirtless Hottie

**^_^ Right, only ONE person got my riddle right! Okay, here it is again:**

"I am the beginning of _**s**_orrow, and the end of sicknes_**s**_. You cannot express happine_**ss**_ without me, yet I am in the midst of cro_**ss**_es. I am always in ri_**s**_k, yet never in danger. You may find me in the _**s**_un, but I am never out of darkne_**ss**_." What am I?

**The answer is...The Letter 'S'! Look above! I underlined, and bolded the S's! ^_^ Ha, got you didn't I? You thought it would be some cool, mysterious answer? Well...there it is, right in plain sight! Okay, I'd like to say CONGRATS to ****Aleron's Sword**, **for being the only one who got it right! Your OC will be Kurt's kid! ^_^ ENJOY!**

As we check back on our heroes, they seem to be...fighting about something? Autumn, Destiny, and Emylee were on one side of the road, preparing for the battle about to come. Gary, Patrick and Dylan were on the other, yelling across at them.

"Listen, you blonde ditz, I've been a Master for two years! I KNOW WHERE AZALEA TOWN IS!" Gary yelled, holding his Poke'ball to the point where he thought it would shatter.

"MY UNCLE LIVES THERE, I know the way!" Emylee screamed back, hell fire filling her eyes.

Each trainer could practically see the electricity building between them.

"I agree! You've started your journey...how long ago, Autumn? Wasn't it just last week?" he taunted, trying to piss her off. It worked.

"YOU JUST STARTED TOO, RETARD!" she yelled, cusing a few Pidgey nearby to fly off from being startled.

"I shouldn't be saying anything...I'm only a Poke'mon after all..." Dylan purred lazily, laying in the grass not too far away.

"You're damn right, you yellow rodent!" Destiny faught, crossing her arms.

Dylan stood up, anger building in his now crimson eyes.

"NO ONE CALLS ME A RODENT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" he screamed.

Within a blink of an eye, Dylan arched his back, and started glowing a golden-yellow color.

"Bring it on then, Pikachu!" Desiny taunted.

"It's been on, bitch!"

His paws pounded the ground, and he took off as fast as the wind, yellow energy flowing off of him as he ran. Not having time to escape, Destiny cowered, head hiding behind her knees. **BOOM!** He hit the auburn haired girl head-on, sending her _through _the trees, breaking branch after branch. The Master and trainers' jaws dropped, looking at Dylan almost with a strong face of pure fright.

Autumn and Emylee ran past the pissed-off Dylan, and into the trees to help their fallen friend. As they made it through the trees, they saw her, lying face up on dirt. Autumn and Emylee began to help their friend up, noticing their surroundings.

"Hey!" Emylee grunted, lifting the fainted girl up, "...we're in Azalea!"

Blue, Patrick, and cooled off Dylan came out from the forest, seeing the three.

"Huh, guess you learned to use electric moves, eh? Volt Tackle causes recoil damage you kno-" _Fump!_

Blue began. He looked down at the now fainted electric type.

"Well, guess that's what he gets." the dark-eyed master laughed, helping the girls with Destiny.

"Poor Dylan. I hope he learns to control his anger." Patrick remarked, picking the uncontiouse former blonde up.

"Hey...what's that?" Autumn asked, once Gary/Blue had Destiny in his arms.

She was looking at two figures, standing by Slowpoke Well.

"Is that...a grunt?" Emylee squinted her eyes to get a better look.

"Oh, my! Emy, that's your uncle _with_ a grunt!" the dark blonde realized, hand over her mouth.

"WHAT? Guys, get Destiny to the Poke'mon Center, we'll be right back! Here, Patrick, hand me Dylan." Emylee tried to demand calmly, getting the Pikachu from Patrick.

"Okay, let's go!" Autumn nodded, and the two heading off for the well.

"What in Arceus's name do we do now?" Patrick asked, on full panic mode.

"Calm down man, we just have to get Destiny to the Poke'mon Center..." He and the worried brunette walked towards the Center, leaving an unoccupied space behind.

**With Emylee, Autumn and Dylan**

The trio approached Uncle Kurt and the grunt, it seemed they were arguing.

"I don't care what you say, old man, we need this well for our plans!" the grunt snapped, trying not to get too angry.

"This well is home to many Slowpoke, and you want to use it for an evil organization? I suggest you turn around and look for somewhere else to build, grunt!" her uncle faught back, pointing to the way out of town.

"I told you before, and I'll tell you again, there's nothing you can do! We're already set up!"

"Mark my words, you will pay for this!" Kurt uncrossed his previously crossed arms and slowly reached for his Poke'ball.

"If you want your old well, you're going to have to fight all of us for it! Jesse and James have finally gotten somewhere with their plans, and you arn't going to stop it!" the Grunt pulled out his Poke'ball.

"Ghastly, let's go!" the grunt said, throwing the Poke'ball into the air.

A round, purple Poke'mon appeared, almost as big as he trainer. He had a fire type aura around him, a lighter purple then his body. Ghastly had fangs, which were exposed due to his tounge hanging out.

"Vaporeon, come on out!" Kurt called, pressing the middle of his Poke'mon.

A Vaporeon appeared in a bream of white light. She had a sleek body, almost like a fish, and was all blue. She had a tail fin, four legs, and light blue fins on her head.

"Ariel, use Whirlpool!"

"Ghastly, Lick!"

The two trainers called their attacks and prepared for battle. Vaporeon stood on her two hind legs, pointing her head upwords. A tornado of water formed above her head until it was twenty times her size. Little Ghastly flew towards her, trying to knock off her concentration and use his attack. Ariel slammed down her paws and the Whirlpool crashed down on Ghastly, nearly drowning him. It took seconds for the water to dry away, and when it did, Ghastly lie there, uncontiouse.

"AH! You beat me? Very well, prepare for what is about to come to you, OLD MAN!" With that defeat, the male grunt climbed into the well, and slid down the ladder.

"Uncle Kurt, that was amazing!" Emylee called, pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah, Emylee's uncle, you did great!" Autumn agreed, setting Dylan down onto the ground.

"I've never seen a battle like that!" Dylan exclaimed, eyes full of wonder.

Kurt broke from the hug and looked down at the Pikachu curiously.

"A talking Pikachu, eh? Now that's a rarity if I've never seen one! Ah, and he's shiny as well! How wonderful! Tell me, young trainer, where did you aquire such a marvolous Poke'mon?" Kurt questioned, eyeing the dirty blonde in wonder.

"Um...I found him..." she lamley excused.

Autumn didn't feel like getting into the whole, my-friend's-spirit-got-sucked-into-his-Pikachu thing.

"Really...are you sure missy? I've never seen a wild Pikachu like this, never!" Kurt could tell she was lying.

"I would tell you...but it's a long story. Anyway, don't you have Team Rocket to deal with?"

Kurt nodded and faced the direction of the well. "I never thought Jesse and James would get this far...I wonder how they manadged to take over the well? I'd never be able to take them all on by myself. That's why I have my son to help me!"

"Oh...! You mean my cousin, Marcus?" Emylee chriped, becoming excited.

"Precisley! He's closing the shop for the day, he should be out-" **SLAM!**

A boy walked out of Kurt's Poke'ball shop, slamming the door. Marcus was tall, with messy, short black hair. His eyes were green with just a hint of red around the pupil. The boy was fairly muscular and wore no shirt. It was a black, long-sleeved cotton shirt tied around his jeans. As for shoes, they were black hiker's boots. Marcus looked absolutely exaughsted. Sweat beaded his forehead and he carried a water bottle. Three Poke'balls were strapped to his belt.

"Wow...your cousin...is...hot!" she whispered to Emylee, gaining a huge smile from her.

Dylan woke up and just scowled at the teenage boy, jumping back onto Autumn's shoulder, not enjoying the new company.

_First Blue...now this dude? Jeez...put a shirt on why don't you...?_

"All done closing up, Marcus?" Kurt asked, smiling at his son.

"Yeah...there was a lot of costomers today. I couldn't really concentrate because of that stupid Team Rocket buisness.

He acknowledged his cousin quickly.

"Oh...hey Emylee! How've you been? Catch any new Poke'mon latley?"

"You bet! Meet my friend, Autumn, and her Pikachu!" Emylee gestured to Autumn.

"Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Marcus, Marcus Flint!"

Autumn felt the heat rise in her face as he shook her hand.

"Hi...I'm Dylan and this is my Pikachu, Autumn! Er...sorry! I'm Autumn, that's Dylan!" the girl stuttered frantically, trying to regain her dignity.

"Um...she's a bit nervous with strangers is all!" Emylee lied, trying to get the awkward tension to go away.

"That's fine, I used to have trouble with new people too, until I started my journey of course." Marcus drank out of his water bottle.

"You guys heard about what Team Rocket's doing?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah! That gets me so mad! They have no right to barge in and move all the little Slowpoke!" Autumn said, crossing her arms in anger.

"No Poke'mon deserves that!" Emylee agreed.

_Hey, Autumn's kinda cute when she's angry..._

Marcus thought, looking at the girl absentmindedly.

Dylan knew that stare in the boys eyes.

"You're creeping her out, pretty boy, put on a shirt!" Dylan growled, getting a bit jelouse.

Marcus was surprised a bit by the talking,, shiny Pikachu.

"Hey, that's neat! I never seen a talking Pikachu before!" he complimented, petting Dylan on the head.

Dylan snapped at Marcus's hand. He drew back before the rodent could take a bite out of him.

"Whoa, little guy! I'm not trying to do anything!" Marcus said, holding up his hands in protest.

"Keep away from her or I'll hurt you!" the former blonde threatened, barring his pointy teeth.

Marcus would usually become angry, but this was a just a Pikachu, and he was too cute to be mad at.

"Hey, I won't hurt your trainer Dylan! It's okay, buddy, let's be friends, okay?" Marcus held out his hand and attempted to pet him again.

_I wouldn't want Autumn or Emylee to be mad at me...FINE, I'll be nice...for now._

Marcus petted Dylan again, gaining a small purr.

"There, see? Everything's alright..." Marcus pulled his hand away, and put both hands in his pockets.

"How about a battle, Marcus? You verses Autumn, and I'll be the referee!" Emylee asked, seeing as she hasn't talked to her cousin for a few months.

"I would, Emy, but we have to take care of Team Rocket, remember?" he said, laughing a bit at his cousins hyperness.

"Of course! If we go now, maybe they won't expect the attack!" Autumn calculated, trying to impress Marcus.

"Good thinking! Jesse and James don't think anybody would try to defeat them." Marcus complimented, causing Autumn to blush.

"Alright, sounds good to me! Let's go." Emylee agreed, waving goodbye to her uncle Kurt.

"We'll be back before dusk, okay Dad?" the shirtless boy said, already climbing down the well.

"Okay son, be careful, you hear?" he waved, seeing his son dissapear into Slowpoke well.

"I will!" his voice echoed as Autumn and Emylee climbed down after him.

Dylan lied on Autumn's head, the opening of the well becoming more distant as the decended down the ladder.

**ALRIGHT! Marcus Flint is ****Aleron's Sword****'s OC, kk? I DON'T OWN HIM, but I do own all the other characters, except for Blue and Kurt! I also own a run down Llama! His name is Paco! Alright, see you guys next chapter! ^_^ PEACE!**

** -Addie**


	20. Event of Rarity

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! ^_^' No need for ranting, because the chapters here!**

When the three teens and Pikachu touched down on the floor of the well, Marcus scratched his head.

"We need to be cautious past here, girls. There's no Slowpoke in sight..."

His green eyes scanned the area nervously. Emylee and Autumn become a bit tence, noticing how quite Marcus was. Dylan remained serious, wanting to keep the stupid playboy away from the dirty blonde.

"I'm...kind of scared..." she whispered to Emylee as they continued walking.

Marcus holted to a stop, putting his hand out.

"Shh...look!" Marcus said, pulling the two girls and Dylan behind a large rock.

Autumn poked her head back a bit to see Jesse, James, and their talking Poke'mon, Meowth. All three were fiddling with some sort of contraption. It looked like a TV satilite, but five times bigger. The antenne thing that was in the middle was shiny, with a large ball shape at the top of it. The dish dipped down as it neared the middle, standing on a platform. James snapped a few circuts together, smiling in victory.

"I've got it!" he cried out, pushing the plug into an outlet on the wall.

"Since when does Slowpoke Well have an outlet in the rocky walls...?" Emylee whispered, a bit louder then she meant it.

Autumn slapped her hand over Emylee's mouth and made the shushing motion with her free hand.

"Now we can gain control of all the Poke'mon in the region! Meowth, hook the radio up!" Pink haired Jesse said, pointing to the cut-out shape on the dish.

"Right, Jess! I hope no twerps decide to mess with our plans!" the Meowth responded, setting up the controls.

"They have a _talking_ Meowth...?" Autumn asked, amazed at the little cat.

"So...? _You_ have a talking Pikachu..." Marcus reminded her, keeping his eyes on Team Rocket.

"Right..." she blushed, "...what I find strange is that they have no protection..."

Emylee leaned back against the rock, unknowingly pressing an unseen button. The cave become lit with red light, blinking on an off. An alarm rang through the small space, echoing off the walls.

"Shit!" Marcus cried out, jumping up.

"Intruders!" Meowth cried out, taking a battle stance.

"Not this time! Not after we've gotten so far!" Jesse cried out, pulling her Poke'ball out.

"Yanmega, stop the intruders!" she commanded, her dragon-fly Poke'mon appearing.

James sent off Cacnea, his cactus Poke'mon.

"Cacnea, Pin Missile!"

The grass type attatched himself to James's face, his pins digging into James's skin.

"NOT ME! Charmeleon!" He screamed, throwing the cactus off.

Cacnea finally got the hint, facing Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, Flamethrower on Cacnea!" Marcus called, releasing the giant dragon.

Autumn thought for a moment before throwing out Cinder, her Quilava.

"Cinder, Flame Wheel on Yanmega!"

Finally, Emylee threw out Riolu.

"Riolu, Aura Sphere on Cacnea!"

Cacnea's 'quills' began to glow white, and he shot them all off at once towards Charizard. The flame type folded his wings over his face, avoiding some of the damage. Then, flames erupted from his mouth, surrounding the grass type, who took heavy damage. Riolu formed a blue circle of light in his hands, throwing it at Cacnea. It exploded on impact, causing the cactus to fall to the ground.

"CACNEA!" the blue haired Rocket called out, seeing the cactus Poke'mon faint, "Return!"

The dragon fly, Yanmega, glowed a trasparent white color, that energy being trasfered to her hands into a ball. Then, the ball shot off, being dodged by Cinder. The Quilava jumped into the air and span, forming a wheel of fire. She shot forward, hitting Yanmega in the air with full blast. Yanmega's wings stopped rotating, ans she fell to the ground uncontiouse. Jesse became angry, returning Yanmega.

"Prepare to lose, twerps!" Meowth cried out, his claws glowing white.

Autumn turned to Dylan on her shoulder.

"It's all yours buddy!" she called out, the Pikachu leaping off of her shoulder.

"Bring it on!" Dylan growled, facing Meowth.

"Whoa, another talking Poke'mon! Not a problem, bring it on twerp!"

Dylan growled, his body starting to charge up.

"FURY SWIPES!" Meowth yelled out, running towards Pikachu.

"I...am not..." Dylan began to glow yellow again. "A...TWEEEERP!" A powerful bolt of lightning struck out from the former blondes back, crashing down on Meowth with great force.

"MEOWTH!" Jesse and James screamed at the same time.

Emylee and Autumn covered their eyes, trying not to get blinded. Once the light faded, they could see Dylan still standing, hell fire burning in his crimson colored eyes. He was breathing heavily, having used most of his energy for that attack. Meowth lie fainted on the stone floor, as did Jesse and James. Autumn looked to her left, Quilava stood there, a white light glowing from her. Emylee gently lay Riolu on the ground, seeing a white light emitting from him as well. Marcus watched in amazment as his Charmeleon glowed with a haunting white light as well.

"How...are all three evolving at once?" Emylee asked, kneeling down by her Riolu.

"I...don't have an answer..." Marcus said, his voice filled with awe.

"This is such a rare event, a whole group's partner Poke'mon evolving at the exact same time." Autumn realized, wondering if Destiny and Patrick's Poke'mon were going through the same thing.

**Blue, Destiny and Patrick: Azalea Town Hospital**

Destiny had awoken about an hour ago. Her eyes, along with Blue's and Patrick's were wide open starring at Marill and Bayleaf.

"I can't believe it..." Destiny manadged to say, "...I never knew it could happen this way..."

"Same here...I never thought Marill..." Patrick was cut off, the white light fading.

Blue's jaw dropped, not being able to say anything. As the light faded, Azumarill and Meganium stood in the previous Poke'mon's place.

"Cool...I bet that's not very common..." Patrick said, clashing knuckles with his new Poke'mon.

"Wow...the evolution turned out great!" Destiny said, petting Silver on the head.

"I wonder what's up with the other three..." Blue wondered, seeing an event like this only once.

**Back with Autumn, Dylan and Emylee**

The light hadn't faded yet from the trio's Poke'mon, confusing the three.

"How long does the evolution usually last...?" Autumn asked, getting a tingly sinsation in her arms.

"A few seconds at the most, and it's been..." Marcus said, checking his Poke'dex.

"Three minutes." Emylee finished, looking at her Riolu.

Suddenly, the tingly feeling traveled to Autumn's feet. Her feet started glowing white.

"Uh...GUYS!" she called out, startled.

"I should probably move..." Dylan muttered, jumping off the dirty blondes shoulder.

"This is getting really confusing..." Marcus said, holding his head.

"You're telling me..." Emylee sweatdropped, looking at the glowing girl.

As the light came up to her waist, Celebi's Poke'ball shook, and popped open.

_"Hey! Whoa...must be time again!"_ Celebi said, landing on Emylee's head.

"Time for...what again?" Marcus and Emylee asked at the same time.

_"If five Poke'mon evolve at the same time, one human will turn into a Poke'mon themselfs. If you own one that does not evolve, you will turn into that type."_ Celebi answered, fluttering her wings nervously.

"But...what about-" Autumn couldn't finish, the light had spread over her entire body, and she was shrinking.

"Goodness me..." Emylee mumbled, hiding behind Marcus.

"I have no idea what's going on here..." Marcus said, a very confusing look on his face.

_"Just watch you two, and learn..."_

"Wow...she's...she's...changing shape!" Dylan realized, looking at the glowing, white blob.

Charmeleon had finished evolving, now a Charizard. Riolu finished his evolution, now a Lucario. Cinder had evolved as well, now a Typlosion. Autumn's light didn't fade for another few minutes, but when it did, all eyes were on her.

"What's going on...? Why do you guys looks so...b-big...?" she squeaked out, face-up on the rocks.

"Oh geez..." Dylan could barley speak, but scampered over to Autumn, looking down at her.

"Oh geez...what...?" she asked, seeing Dylan over her.

"You've...trasformed...?" Marcus guessed, his brain ready to explode.

"Trasformed...? Will someone please explain to me what's happening?" Autumn yelled, trying to get up, but wasn't used to her 'new body'.

_ "Autumn...you've uh...turned...into a Poke'mon..."_ Celebi tried to explain, landing in front of her.

"Well...which kind...?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Um...a...P-Pikachu..." Emylee finished, ready for the high pitched scream.

"WHAT? Oh no, NO, NO, NO!" Autumn objected that, finally able to stand up.

She waved her paws, continuing her rant, but stopped when she saw them.

"Y-Yellow...p-paws...?" The former dirty blonde picked up a shard of glass nearby and looked into it, nearly dropping it.

"I-It's true...! I've turned i-into a P-Pikachu!"

Red pouches, blue eyes, black tipped ears, and a lightning bolt shaped tail with a notch in it. Yep, a Pikachu.

"Well...that's just...I think I might cry..." Then female Pikachu squeaked out, falling on her bum.

"Oh...well look at the bright side!" Emylee said, picking her up.

"Bright side? WHAT bright side?" she asked, becoming angry.

"You're so cute this way!" Emylee answered, putting Autumn on her head.

"Yeah...and you get to use all those cool electric attacks!" Marcus agreed, trying to make her feel better.

Autumn sniffed. "I'll-I'll never be able to get my badges, or take on Elite Four, or...or..."

She began crying, waterfalls on tears coming out off her eyes.

"Oh geez...we better get going, Marcus, before she wakes Team Rocket..." Emylee said, walking over to the ladder.

"Right...come on Dylan..." Marcus patted his shoulder.

Dylan's ears drooped, but seeing he had no choice, jumped onto the black haired teen's shoulder anyway.

**Okay, so now AUTUMN's a Pikachu...sorry! I ran out of ideas, and writer's block is trying to take over my brain, and winning. Any readers out there have any ideas? Don't be afraid to share them with me through review or PM! Please, If you have an idea, DO NOT be afraid to share it! ^_^**

** Thanks,**

** Addie**


	21. LAST CHAPTER! Take my poll!

**I know I'm only on the...forth city, but I've decided to end the story. I'm going to start the sequel as soon as I can. Enjoy the last chapter of..."Be Careful What You Wish For"! **

Once Blue, Emylee, Autumn and Dylan were back at the hotel, there was a lot of explaining to do.

"Um...how are you a Pikachu...?" Destiny asked, now fully recovered from Dylan's attack.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Autumn yelled, on the bridge of crying again.

"It's something about a group's Poke'mon evolving all at once..." Marcus tried explaining, but didn't know much about it himself.

"Does anyone know if we can change her back?" Patrick asked, crossing his arms in worry.

Blue shrugged, "...In all my years of training...I've never seen anything like it. But, If there's one person who can help is...it's..." Blue caught himself, slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Who...? You know someone who can change me back?" Autumn asked, tail twitching in anticipation.

"Blue doesn't know...he's just stalling..." Dylan said, sitting by himself on the top bunk.

"Actually, I do...I just don't wanna ask him for help is all..."

"At least tell us who it is Gary..." Emylee said, getting tired of waiting.

"Well, remember when I was bragging about beating Red...er...Ash?" he started, getting a bit embarrased.

"Yeah...is there something your not telling us...?" Destiny asked, beginning to understand.

"Alright, I'll just say it. I've never been able to beat Ash!" Blue admitted, his face as red as a cherry.

"You've...never beaten Red?" Patrick was confused because he believed him when he said he'd beaten Ash.

Blue/Gary shook his head. "Nope...never, not once..."

"So..." Autumn started, changing the subject, "...you said he could help us?" she said, referring to her and Dylan.

The sandy blonde nodded. "Yeah, he has this...item. I don't know what it is...but his Pikachu holds it, and the item can change anything back to it's original state."

"In other words, it can turn them back into humans?" Destiny asked, seeing that the two Pikachus were confused.

"That's right..." Blue sighed, a bit mad that he had to ask for help.

"Where is Ash right now, Gary?" Emylee asked, knowing those two would want to human as soon as possible.

"Well...he's in Mt Silver, to the left of the Indigo Plateu. We're going to have to speed up our pace if we're going to get to Ash before he goes back to Unova."

Emylee nodded, her expression becoming serious. Autumn and Dylan looked a bit tence. Patrick and Destiny didn't really know what to expect.

"Hm...that makes sence. But...what if Ash won't help us?" Dylan asked, not sure if he could trust a guy he never met before.

"He'll only talk if you beat him in a battle. Good luck to that, because you'll have to be stronger then me to give you a chance at beating him." Gary explained, a pissed off expression taking over his face.

"Let me get this straight..." Patrick started, "...you say all of us have to beat him? Can it be five against one?"

"Yeah, the more trainers, the more he wants to battle. We're going to have to train hard if those two are going to have a chance at being humans again."

"Sounds good to me! When do we set off for Goldenrod?" Marcus asked, having not talked for a while.

"We'll set off in the morning tomorrow. When we wake-up, whoever didn't battle the gym leader will battle her. Bugsy specializes in bug types, Autumn'll have the advantage, as will Dylan. Then, once they have their badges, we'll gather everything, and travel to Goldenrod, once there, we'll do whatever we need to do. As in battle the gym, go to the department store, get our train tickets, and whatever else we need to do. Then, we'll travel to the next town, and so on. Any questions?"

Emylee raised her hand.

"Emylee?"

"Yes...um...can we spend one day in each city? A few hours doesn't seem like enough time. Also, we're going to need to rest, catch new Poke'mon, and do some training at each stop we make." she asked, making a lot of good points.

Blue nodded. "Good idea, Emylee. Like she said, one day in each city. Once we reach the Indigo Plateu, we'll battle the Elite Four. After we beat the Champian, we'll go through Kanto. Once we get through Kanto and battle Elite Four again, we go to Mt Silver. Any other questions?"

Marcus raised his hand.

"Marcus?"

"Yeah...will we catch any legendaries or get more information?"

"Absolutley! The three legendaries, Raiku, Entei and Suicune travel this region. In Kanto, Latios and Latius fly across the region. Illex Forest is home to Celebi. We'll get more information once we reach Blackthorn City in Johto, we'll also get some from Pallet Town in Kanto. That's where Professor Oak lives. Any other questions?"

Nobody raised their hands, signaling no one has anything to ask.

"No more? Okay everyone, hit the sack. We've got a big day tomorrow."

Each trainer, and Poke'mon retreated to bed. Dylan and Autumn has to share a bunk; they staying as far away from each other a possible. Soon, after the lights were turned off, all of them slowly fell asleep.

**Well, that's the end for now! Keep a look out for the sequel, coming to a fanfic near you..."Red and Blue: The Sequel" BYE! ^_^ (Also, if you think my title is retarded, you can suggest another one through review!)**

** PEACE!  
>-Addie<strong>


End file.
